Caste Heaven
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasuNaru Version] Permainan kasta di SMA Konoha begitu sarat dengan penindasan hingga membuat Naruto terbully dan tersakiti. Namun tekadnya untuk menggulingkan Sang Raja Tak Tergoyahkan, Uchiha Sasuke, takkan pernah surut. Romance/Psychological/AU. SLOWBURN
1. prologue

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru

Romance/Psychological/School Life AU

Rated M

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **ooOoo  
PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Konoha. Sekolah paling terkenal di kota Konoha dengan julukan-julukan yang begitu membanggakan. Sekolah SMA para elit yang mewah dan kelas atas, yang memiliki segudang prestasi nyaris di semua bidang akademis maupun non-akademisnya. Sekolah dengan jaminan sukses dan masa depan yang cerah bagi para peserta didiknya.

Konon, sekolah ini begitu sulit untuk dimasuki. Hanya mereka yang terpilih dan berkantong tebal-lah yang mampu masuk. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang berotak pas-pasan dan tidak begitu beruang, rasanya akan mustahil masuk ke sekolah ini. Kecuali kalau sedang beruntung atau memang ada koneksi dengan orang dalam.

Tapi ada satu rahasia di dalam sekolah ini. Rahasia yang terjaga aman dan tersembunyi dari orang luar. Hanya orang-orang yang belajar di sekolah inilah yang tahu.

Tentang sebuah permainan kasta.

Permainan ini sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan diteruskan dari tahun ke tahun tanpa terputus. Di semua kelas, di semua angkatan. Namun tak ada yang membocorkan permainan rahasia ini ke orang luar. Biarpun orang itu sudah lulus atau keluar, mereka tak pernah berani karena memang sudah aturannya begitu.

Permainan ini di selenggarakan di setiap kelas. Setiap beberapa bulan sekali, akan ada sekumpulan orang-orang bertopeng (untuk menyembunyikan identitas) yang masuk ke satu kelas sehabis jam berakhir. Mereka mengumumkan permainan itu dengan detail sebagai berikut:

Permainan dilakukan setelah bel berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu berbunyi. Semua murid harus mencari kartu-kartu yang telah disebar oleh panitia ke sepenjuru sekolah. Mereka harus mencari kartu dengan nilai tertinggi, dengan batasan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Setelah mereka dapat, mereka harus kembali ke dalam kelas untuk menyerahkan kartunya ke panitia. Dengan begitu, telah ditentukan sistem kasta di kelas itu. Di setiap kartu akan diberi tanda khusus sehingga tidak akan ada yang berbuat curang.

Terdapat beberapa kasta. Kasta atas, tengah dan bawah.

 **Kasta Atas** terdiri dari King, Queen, Jack, 10, dan 9.

 **King** adalah Raja yang memiliki kuasa mutlak di kelas itu; tak bisa dibantah atau dilawan. **Queen** sebagai ratu dari sang Raja. **Jack** berada di bawahnya sebagai teman dekat Raja. Ada pula pemegang kartu nomor 10 dan 9 sebagai pengikut sang Raja, atau **Wannabe** dan **Pleaser**.

Di **Kasta Tengah** , terdapat pemegang kartu 8, 7, dan 6.

Si pemegang kartu 8 sebagai membawa pesan atau **Messenger** , 7 sebagai **Perps** atau si Pintar, 6 berakting seperti **Slacker** atau si Bodoh.

Di **Kasta Bawah** adalah mereka yang mendapat kartu 5, 4, dan 3.

Si pemeroleh kartu 5 menjadi **Geek** atau yang bertingkah seperti seorang Otaku. 4 adalah seorang **Goth** atau si Emo. Dan yang mendapat kartu nomor 3 akan menjadi **Brain** atau si Kutu Buku.

Untuk yang mendapatkan kartu nomor 2 dan As, mereka memperoleh posisi istimewa yaitu tidak dimasukkan ke dalam sistem kasta. Tapi tetap, mereka memperoleh julukan khusus. Nomor 2 sebagai **Delinquent** atau si Murid Bandel, dan As sebagai **Floater** atau si Misterius.

Dan bagi yang memperoleh kartu **Joker** , mereka akan dijadikan target bully selama permainan kasta itu berlangsung. Semua orang yang mendapat kasta di atasnya akan diberi kebebasan menyiksa atau membully si Joker sepuas hati mereka. Tak ada batasan yang perlu dilanggar, kecuali atas perintah **The King**. **Joker** tidak boleh melaporkan apa pun yang dialaminya ke siapa pun, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Tak boleh mengadu ke guru atau polisi, atau _siapa pun_. Dan yang terpenting, tidak boleh mencari gara-gara dengan orang yang berada di atas kastanya sendiri.

Secara keseluruhan, pemain permainan ini bisa dipisahkan sesuai jabatan mulai dari kasta atas, tengah dan bawah seperti ini:

King – **The King**

Queen – **The Queen**

Jack – **Jack** (Teman Dekat Raja)

10 – **Wannabe** (Pengikut Raja)

9 – **Pleaser** (Pengikut Raja)

* * *

8 – **Messenger** (Pembawa Pesan)

7 – **Perps** (Si Pintar)

6 – **Slacker** (Si Bodoh)

* * *

5 – **Geek** (Otaku)

4 – **Goth** (Si Emo)

3 – **Brain** (Si Kutu Buku)

* * *

Joker – **The Target** (Target Bully)

.

Hanya disediakan satu kartu untuk para kasta atas, dan juga satu kartu untuk si Joker. Selebihnya, jumlah kartu untuk kasta tengah dan bawah akan disesuaikan dengan jumlah murid di kelas itu. Jadi, hanya akan ada satu Raja, satu Ratu, dan sebagainya. Juga, hanya akan ada satu Target untuk dibully.

Peraturan di permainan ini sangat jelas. Bertingkahlah seperti peran yang didapat, dan jangan pernah mengadukan atau membocorkan permainan ini ke guru-guru atau orang dari luar sekolah. Mereka yang melanggar peraturan ini akan mendapatkan balasan dan peringatan keras dan tak kenal ampun. Mereka, mau tidak mau, harus mengikuti permainan ini selama mereka bersekolah di SMA Konoha.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang anak yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini lewat keberuntungan yang benar-benar ajaib. Hasil tes ujian masuk yang dijalaninya berhasil lolos meskipun ia berada di posisi peringkat paling bawah. Namun itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting ia bisa masuk ke sekolah bergengsi yang menjanjikan masa depan penuh kesuksesan baginya.

Namun, tentu saja kehidupan masa SMA tak seindah seperti cerita orang. Di sini, di sekolah ini, Naruto akan melalui kehidupan yang berat dan penuh tekanan. Di mana orang-orang akan banyak yang berbalik memunggunginya, atau bahkan meninggalkannya. Semua itu hanya bisa ditentukan oleh permainan kasta yang akan mereka jalani.

.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n:

Semoga FF ini nggak membingungkan.

FF ini terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang berjudul sama, "Caste Heaven" karya Ogawa Chise.  
Saya suka banget sama manga itu dan selalu penasaran, gimana kalo pemerannya diganti jadi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Chapter 1 akan dipost setelah beberapa jam.

Thanks for reading.

So how is it? Haruskah dilanjutkan? Haruskah tidak?


	2. chapter one

.

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru AU

Romance/Psychological/School Life

Rated M

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC, Typo, Mild Violence

.

.

 **ooOoo  
CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

Begitu mereka melihat wadah pembungkus kartu tergeletak di meja guru di kelas itu, mereka langsung tahu bahwa permainan itu akan diselenggarakan hari ini.

Para murid baru kelas 10-4 itu mulai berharap-harap cemas. Seisi kelas sudah tahu tentang permainan itu, baik dari kakak senior maupun dari teman kelas lain. Bisik-bisik bergemuruh di sepenjuru kelas bagai serangan badai. Pagi itu tak ada yang berani berguyon-guyon ria karena inilah harinya.

" _Kau lihat bungkus kartu itu? Apa permainannya dimulai nanti?"_

" _Entahlah? Yang penting kita nanti tidak boleh langsung pulang dulu."_

" _Aku harus segera bersiap. Aku tidak mau mendapat kartu jelek!"_

" _Kau jangan mengikutiku nanti!"_

" _Aku harus mendapat kasta atas apa pun yang terjadi!"_

Dan bisik-bisik masih terus berkumandang bahkan saat jam pertama dimulai.

Kelas 10-4. Semester baru ini sudah dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi kebanyakan anak sudah saling mengenal. Setidaknya saling memanggil dengan nama masing-masing. Tapi tak ada persahabatan yang jelas. Mereka akan saling bersaing. Apalagi setelah jam pelajaran berakhir nanti.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Naruto mendobrak pintu kelas dengan keras, lalu melenggang santai menuju ke bangkunya di barisan tengah. Tas yang nyaris tak terisi apa-apa itu dihempaskan dengan sengaja ke atas permukaan meja, lalu ia mengenyakkan pantatnya ke atas kursi.

Ia melenguh, lalu merasakan tatapan semua orang ke arahnya.

Naruto merengut, merasakan aura yang tidak biasa di dalam kelas. Ia mencolek orang yang duduk di bangku depannya.

Kiba menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa ada yang berbeda di kelas ini?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Kau tidak lihat ada bungkus kartu di meja guru itu?" Dia menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu kenapa? Apa itu aneh? Apa ada yang barusan main kartu?"

"Bukan, Bodoh!" Kiba mendesis tak sabar. "Kau tidak tahu tandanya?"

"Tanda apa?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba menatapnya setengah jengkel. "Tandanya permainan itu akan dimulai nanti!"

"Permainan?" gumam Naruto. Sejenak berpikir. "Maksudmu permainan kasta?"

"Nah," kata Kiba, "akhirnya kau nyambung juga." Kiba menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sikap aneh anak-anak?" Naruto masih penasaran.

"Mereka sedang bersiap-siap," kata Kiba. "Tidak ada yang mau dapat kartu jelek, kau tahu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, lalu mendaratkan dagunya ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli," kata Naruto. "Yang jelas aku akan dapat kartu yang bagus karena aku hebat dalam mencari sesuatu."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu," Kiba bicara misterius, "karena aku tidak akan mengalah padamu. Kita lihat siapa yang akan dapat kartu yang lebih bagus."

Itu bukan ancaman, tapi tantangan. Bukan tantangan dari seorang musuh, tapi dari seorang saingan. Naruto selalu tahu bahwa Kiba tak pernah benar-benar membencinya.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Setuju."

Lalu guru mereka memasuki kelas, menghentikan paksa semua pembicaraan maupun bisik-bisik yang memenuhi kelas. Jam pertama dimulai: pelajaran Fisika.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Orang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tahu namanya karena orang itu dipilih menjadi ketua kelas di kelas 10-4 ini. Dipilih karena terlihat begitu tenang dan _composed_. Selain itu aura bangsawannya begitu kental di udara, bahkan hanya dengan dilihat saja orang bisa tahu kalau Sasuke itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa punya masalah dengan orang itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin pernah bicara dengannya. Kalaupun ia pernah mencari gara-gara atau _setidaknya_ bertabrakan dengannya di suatu tempat, Naruto pasti akan ingat karena Sasuke itu tidak bisa dengan mudah dilupakan. Tapi faktanya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa.

 _Pasti ada yang salah dengan orang itu_ , pikir Naruto saat lagi-lagi ia merasa tatapan Sasuke menusuk tajam dirinya. Ia membalas menatapnya, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, lalu membuang muka.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Memang benar. Jam pulang berbunyi, selang beberapa menit kemudian, sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam SMA Konoha memasuki kelas 10-4 setelah gurunya keluar. Ada lima orang. Semuanya mengenakan semacam kantong kertas di kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Ada dua lobang kecil untuk melihat dan di bagian bibir digambar garis seperti senyum (atau seringaian) yang agak mengerikan.

Mereka berdiri berjejeran. Satu yang paling tinggi berdiri di tengah, menghadap meja guru.

Seisi kelas langsung beranjak hening dan tegang. Punggung tak ada yang menempel di kursi. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Wajah mereka dipenuhi keseriusan yang aneh. Antara antisipasi dan rasa takut. Mereka tahu siapa itu. Orang itu adalah pemimpin permainan ini.

"Pertama-tama, kami ucapkan selamat datang di SMA Konoha. Kami yakin kalian sudah tahu untuk apa kami datang ke sini," kata si Tinggi. Ekspresi wajah tak terlihat oleh topeng konyol itu. Tapi suaranya terdengar lucu. Mungkin ia memakai _voice-concealer_ atau semacamnya agar suaranya tak dikenali.

Saat tahu tak ada yang menyahut, jadi ia melanjutkan.

"Jadi, ini adalah periode pertama kalian di permainan ini. Akan kujelaskan dengan singkat. Peraturannya mudah: kalian hanya perlu mencari kartu-kartu yang sudah disebar di sepenjuru sekolah ini. Ambil satu saja, dan segeralah kembali ke kelas ini untuk melapor pada kami. Kartu yang paling tinggi menentukan kasta yang tinggi pula.

"Waktu yang diberikan hanya satu jam. Kalian bebas mencarinya dengan cara apa pun. Kami tidak memberi larangan pada cara kalian mencari kartu. Yang terpenting, kalian kembali ke kelas dengan kartu itu.

"Perlu diingat, bagi yang tidak bisa mendapat kartu, atau yang menolak ikut permainan ini, akan dipaksa menjadi **Target** selama periode ini. Jadi, kalian harus berpartisipasi."

Suasana kelas yang diam menjadi tambah kelam.

"Baiklah," kata si Tinggi, "kalian boleh mulai mencarinya—"

Tatapan seisi kelas semuanya mengeras. Degup jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

"—Sekarang."

Dan kerumunan orang-orang itu berhamburan keluar kelas. Berdesak-desakan di pintu masuk, saling dorong. Para panitia itu hanya memandangi tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

Naruto bangkit dengan malas dari tempat duduknya, merasa kurang motivasi. Dia menunggu hingga gerombolan di pintu agak berkurang karena ia malas berdesak-desakan dengan semua orang. Dia melihat Sasuke di ujung sana juga tampak enggan.

Pandangan mereka bertubrukan, lalu Naruto melihat pincingan mata si pemuda raven itu sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tenang.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Naruto berjalan santai mengelilingi sekolah. Santai, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang kelihatan begitu terburu-buru. Naruto tidak begitu memedulikan permainan kasta ini. Dia tak perlu bersusah-payah karena dia yakin akan mendapat kartu bagus nantinya. Ia selalu percaya pada instingnya yang nyaris tak pernah salah. Bahwa keberuntungannya hari ini tak terbantahkan lagi.

Dia berjalan ke arah _infirmary_ , berpapasan dengan Kiba yang berseru senang mendapat kartu bernomor 10. Kiba menyeringai gembira saat melihat Naruto, lalu memamerkan kartunya.

"Jadi kau akan jadi **Wannabe**?" tanya Naruto, ikut menyeringai.

Kiba mengangguk bangga. Tapi posturnya defensif.

Naruto tertawa. "Santai saja," katanya, "aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu."

Dan postur badan Kiba langsung merileks seketika.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau masih belum dapat?" tanya Kiba.

"Belum," Naruto mengakui, "tapi aku akan dapat kartu yang lebih tinggi darimu."

"Jadi kau ingin dapat kartu **Jack**?" tanya Kiba.

" **The King** ," kata Naruto.

Kiba mendengus. "Berjuanglah kalau begitu," katanya. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu sebelum ada yang merebut kartu ini dariku."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa."

Dan Kiba berlalu.

Naruto terus berjalan. Sesekali berpapasan dengan beberapa anak yang dia kenal berasal dari kelasnya. Ada Hinata yang berlari sambil mendekap kartu bernomor 7 di dadanya erat-erat. Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia. Kemudian Lee yang melenggang penuh senyum ke arahnya. Memperlihatkan kartu bernomor 8. Lalu di lorong dekat kantin, Naruto melihat Ino dan Sakura sedang memperebutkan kartu Queen. Sepertinya duel dan pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Naruto mendengus. Ia berpikir, kartu Queen hanya ditujukan untuk wanita. Meskipun di peraturan tidak ada larangan laki-laki mendapat kartu itu, tapi tetap saja tabu. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau mendapat julukan **The Queen**?

Kaki Naruto melangkah sampai ke tangga menuju atap. Tempat ini lumayan ramai saat jam makan siang, tapi saat ini kelihatan kosong-melompong. Firasat Naruto terasa baik di sini. Dia menyelusuri setiap sudut, berusaha menemukan kartu yang ada di sana.

Kemudian, ia melihatnya.

Satu kartu yang diletakkan terlentang. Di samping anak tangga menuju ke atap. Kelihatan tak tersentuh dan berkilauan terkena cahaya sore yang menembus jendela.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang seketika sewaktu mengenali kartu itu.

Kartu King.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Bahagia membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia menemukannya! Naruto menemukannya! Ia akan menjadi **The King,** posisi tertinggi dalam kasta. Memang firasatanya tak pernah salah. Ia selalu merasakan tarikan imajiner pada sesuatu yang bagus, dan tak bisa disangkal lagi dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya hari ini.

Setengah berlari ia menuju ke lokasi kartu itu, lalu tangannya terulur ke depan.

Tapi begitu ia baru menyentuh permukaan kartu. Ada satu kaki yang menginjak tangannya. Sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu hitam mengilat yang kelihatan mahal.

"ARGH!" teriak Naruto, meloncat mundur sambil mendekap tangannya.

Kening Naruto mengernyit. Ia pandangi punggung tangannya. Merah menyala, agak bengkak. Ada bekas pola alas kaki di permukaannya.

Kemudian ia melotot marah ke arah si pelaku: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto, emosi membara di dadanya.

Sasuke membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil kartu yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Senyum miring terlihat bengis di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil kartu ini," kata Sasuke.

Naruto memandangnya marah, lalu berkata: "Itu kartu milikku!"

"Sekarang jadi milikku," kata Sasuke.

"Aku yang menemukannya duluan!" kata Naruto. "Itu milikku!"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan licik. "Tapi sekarang kartu ini ada di tanganku. Kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku."

Kedua ujung bibir Naruto bergerak turun, membentuk lengkungan tak puas dan penuh amarah. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi badannya. Otot-otot tubuhnya menegang, seperti tali ketapel yang ditarik kejat.

Lalu ketapel itu diluncurkan, seperti badannya yang bergerak maju lima langkah lebar, menuju ke arah Sasuke. Melayangkan tinjunya yang terkepal erat keras-keras ke wajah si bangsawan.

Tapi tangannya ditahan dengan mudah. Kedua pergelangan tangan dicengkeram erat oleh si pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tenaga kecil. Lalu dipelintir ke belakang tanpa ampun.

"UGH!" seru Naruto, kesakitan. Sendi-sendinya serasa mau lepas. Saat ia memberontak, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Argh!"

Sasuke di belakang punggung Naruto, bibir hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinganya. Saking dekatnya, Naruto bisa merasakan embusan napas hangat dari pemuda _raven_ itu. Rambut-rambut tipis di tengkuknya langsung meremang. Ia gemetaran.

Lalu didengarnya Sasuke terkekeh kecil, Naruto memberontak sekali lagi. Menghentakkan tangan yang memitingnya dengan kejam.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Uzumaki," katanya.

"Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku merebut kartu itu darimu!"

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkeram lebih erat. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Desisan marah bercampur rasa sakit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi kau selalu pakai kekerasan untuk mendapat kartu bagus, heh? Uchiha?" Naruto setengah mengecimus.

Sasuke "Tidak ada peraturan yang jelas soal bagaimana cara mendapat kartu, kau tahu?" kata Sasuke. "Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi Raja."

Naruto mendengus, "Jelas seperti itulah cara para Uchiha mendapat posisi **The King** berulang-kali," kata Naruto. "Benar-benar kotor."

Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga menabrak dinding. Pipi kiri Naruto membentur keras dan dinginnya dinding tanpa ampun. "ARGH!"

Sasuke tidak mengendurkan pitingannya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas penghinaanmu pada keluargaku," geramnya, suara datar dan rendah, penuh ancaman.

Naruto membersut, "Kau tidak berhak jadi Raja."

"Ini hanya permainan," kata Sasuke. "Semua orang berhak menjadi Raja."

"Kecuali kau," kata Naruto. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, lalu memelototinya dengan dingin, "yang hanya akan menggunakan kekuasaan sesuka hatimu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Sasuke menggeram, tiba-tiba emosinya mencuat.

Sasuke menarik pundaknya dengan kasar, lalu menyentak dan membalik badan Naruto untuk menghadap wajahnya. Ia membenturkan punggung Naruto keras-keras ke dinding. Kedua tangan dinginnya mencengkeram kedua sisi wajah Naruto.

Lalu membungkam bibirnya.

—Kasar, penuh paksaan.

Naruto membelalakkan mata, pikirannya langsung kosong. Selama beberapa saat, ia diam, membeku. Sebelum akhirnya, saat dirasa bibir Sasuke bergerak melumat bibirnya, Naruto langsung tersadar bahwa si Uchiha itu sedang menciumnya!

Naruto memberontak. Tubuh menggeliat melawan seperti ikan yang baru diangkat keluar dari air. Tapi ia tak bisa bergerak. Sasuke menghimpit badannya ke badan Naruto, seperti dua buah bantal yang saling menindih. Kedua pergelangan Naruto ditahan di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tak bisa lepas seberapa pun kerasnya Naruto mencoba melawan.

Lidah Sasuke menginvasi masuk, Naruto terkesiap.

Otaknya langsung berasa lumpuh. Tak bisa mencerna apa pun yang masuk. Saraf serasa putus, dan pikirannya serasa berada di balik kenyataan. Walaupun matanya lebar terbuka, tapi Naruto sendiri merasa seperti sedang dibebat kain hitam yang tebal. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kakinya yang gemetaran dan melemah saat Sasuke semakin gencar menyerang mulutnya. Lidah bertarung melawan lidah Naruto yang setengah lumpuh. Saliva separuh menetes keluar ujung bibir Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lalu Sasuke menarik diri, mundur dua langkah, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mengusap bibirnya sendiri, lalu tersenyum miring dan misterius.

Naruto ambruk ke lantai. Setengah berlutut. Matanya melotot lebar, menerawang. Badannya masih gemetaran.

 _Ciuman pertamanya…_

Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan suara rendah.

"Lihat," kata Sasuke, "kau tidak akan bisa melawanku."

Bibir Naruto megap-megap seperti ikan kehilangan air. "Kurang ajar…"

Sasuke menunjukkan kartu King-nya saat Naruto menengadah menatapnya.

"Ini milikku." Sebuah pernyataan. "Aku yang akan menjadi **The King**."

Naruto memandanginya. Marah, emosi, penuh dendam. Tapi tubuhnya masih lemas.

Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebuah speaker yang ada di sudut atas ruangan.

" _ **Kepada siswa kelas 10-4, permainan akan segera berakhir. Hanya ada dua kartu yang belum terkumpul. Segera kembali ke ruang kelas dalam waktu 5 menit."**_

Naruto mendelik penuh ketakutan.

Dua kartu yang belum terkumpul … Dan yang belum kembali ke kelas hanyalah dirinya dan Sasuke …

Sasuke sudah mendapat kartu King, tapi Naruto masih belum memeroleh apa-apa. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Hanya ada 5 menit sebelum pencarian kartu berakhir…

Sasuke tersenyum aneh melihat kegelisahan di wajah Naruto.

"Tenang saja," kata Sasuke, kelam, "aku sudah membawakan kartu yang cocok buatmu."

Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan melemparkan sesuatu ke lantai di depan Naruto.

Selembar kartu melayang. Mata Naruto langsung fokus pada gambar di permukaan kartu sewaktu benda itu mendarat di atas lantai.

Lalu tubuhnya mendadak dingin. Gemetaran. Perasaan bercampur-aduk antara amarah dan rasa tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya berasa lumpuh. Tak bisa merasa apa-apa.

Yang ada di depannya adalah kartu **Joker**.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang memincingkan mata sambil tersenyum bengis. Jantung Naruto serasa melompat.

"Mulai sekarang," kata Sasuke," kau akan menjadi budakku."

.

.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

a/n:

Chapter 1 selesai. Berikutnya akan dipost dalam beberapa hari.

Sekali lagi, FF ini terinspirasi dari manga yaoi "Caste Heaven" karya Ogawa Chise.

Maafkan typo, ooc, plot aneh, dsb, dsb.

Please let me know what you think of this ff. Or your critics, or suggestion, or whatever.

Thank you. :)


	3. chapter two

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru AU

Romance/Psychological/School Life

Rated M

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC, Typo, Mild Violence, Bullying.

.

.

 **ooOoo  
CHAPTER TWO**

.

.

"Darah…?"

Naruto melotot tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Sepatu _indoor_ -nya, kotor, ternodai oleh bercak-bercak merah yang kental. Berbau amis seperti darah binatang. Tangannya membeku tak bergerak memegang pintu loker, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ada yang mengerjainya. Jelas sekali.

Tidak mungkin sepatu _indoor_ itu bisa kotor dengan sendirinya. Pasti ada yang sengaja menyiramkan darah ke sepasang sepatu itu untuk mem-bully Naruto.

Apa ini benar-benar awal dari masa SMA-nya? Apakah ini permulaan dari perannya sebagai pemegang kartu **Joker**?

Naruto berpikir pasti banyak orang-orang sekelasnya yang sekarang sedang tertawa di balik punggungnya. Perbuatan seperti ini . . . benar-benar tidak berkelas. Seperti bocah, pikir Naruto. Namun jelas-jelas Naruto tidak akan mau terjatuh ke dalam jebakan ini. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada mereka.

Jadi ia berjalan ke kelasnya, memakai sepatu _indoor_ yang kotor oleh noda darah itu tanpa peduli. Ia tidak peduli semua murid di lorong itu berbisik-bisik saat melihatnya. Mereka pasti sudah bisa menduga bahwa Naruto adalah seorang **Target**. Pasti mereka sedang tertawa dalam hati, bukan malah berniat menolongnya.

Naruto masuk ke kelas, menyadari sebagian besar murid sudah berada di situ.

Ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya, di barisan tengah. Tapi mendadak langkahnya terhenti.

Bangkunya penuh dengan sampah.

Naruto melotot. Ia memandang marah bangkunya yang dipenuhi barang-barang tak berguna itu. Lacinya penuh dijejali kertas-kertas dan bungkus plastik bekas yang kotor sampai meluber dan tumpah ke lantai. Naruto menggeram marah, lalu menggebrakkan tasnya di atas permukaan meja.

"Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini di mejaku?!" teriaknya. Matanya nyalang memelototi sepenjuru kelas.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Masing-masing anak hanya memandanginya tanpa emosi. Tidak ada yang kelihatan menyesal. Yang ada malah beberapa dari mereka tertawa kecil menyukurkan. Naruto semakin naik pitam.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?! Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini di mejaku!" geramnya. "Jangan jadi pengecut dan cuma bisa sembunyi di balik—"

 _ **BRUUKK**_

Sebuah buku terlempar ke kepala Naruto. Buku absen kelas. Naruto menyorot marah ke sumber buku terlempar tadi, dan hanya mendapati beberapa anak yang menatapinya dengan dingin.

"Diam kau, **Target** ," kata seorang dari mereka. Badannya kurus tinggi dengan wajah lonjong yang aneh. Naruto tidak bisa ingat namanya.

Kaki Naruto secara insting bergerak maju ingin mendamprat lelaki itu, tapi mendadak ia terhenti.

Tidak, ini tidak bagus. Kalau ia terpancing hal kecil seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di sini. Tidak, ia harusnya tetap tenang. Ia harusnya tetap berlagak tak peduli. Biarkan orang-orang itu menggonggong sepuasnya, biarkan mereka mem-bully dia sepuasnya, Naruto tidak akan menggerakkan bahkan satu jari sekalipun.

Naruto kembali ke mejanya. Tangan kecokelatannya bergerak cepat dan kasar membersihkan sampah-sampah yang menggunung di sana, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas menuju ke tempat sampah. Saat ia kembali lagi, tasnya sudah tidak berada di atas meja, melainkan di lantai dengan kondisi terinjak-injak. Naruto mendesis, tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia berusaha agar tak kelihatan marah, hanya memperlihatkan wajah tak ambil pusing biar mereka semua bosan dan jera.

Guru mereka masuk kelas. Guru bahasa Jepang, Shima-sensei. Orangnya masih kategori muda dan modern, tapi Naruto berpikir beliau tidak punya kepekaan yang bagus. Guru itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan hawa tak menyenangkan saat masuk ke dalam kelas, padahal semua orang bisa merasakannya. Perasaan mengintimidasi dan terintimidasi.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya setelah mengambil kembali tasnya yang sudah kotor terinjak-injak. Diam dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat tatapan simpati dari gadis bernama Hinata. Lalu berkali-kali Kiba menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, sepertinya juga khawatir.

Dan di hadapannya, selang jarak beberapa bangku, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang begitu ia benci. Uchiha Sasuke. Si Raja Gadungan. Si Raja yang tak berhak atas tahtanya. Orang itu menatapnya dengan dingin, tapi bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya puas dengan apa yang ia saksikan.

Naruto mendesis. _Jangan-jangan dia yang menyuruh semua orang untuk mengerjaiku hari ini?! Berani sekali dia! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!_

 _._

Pelajaran dimulai, Shima-sensei meneruskan bahasan materi yang telah dijelaskan minggu lalu. Kemudian, Naruto diminta untuk menghapus papan tulis.

Naruto maju sesuai perintah. Tiba-tiba teringat kalau hari ini adalah piketnya. Tapi belum sempat ia sampai di depan kelas, seseorang dari bangku barisan depan menjegal kakinya. Membuat Naruto tersandung dan tersungkur ke depan dengan wajah menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu.

"HAHHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Seluruh keras ramai oleh suara tawa yang bergemerincing dan melengking.

Naruto perlahan bangkit, memegangi kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan bercampur marah sebelum akhirnya melirik tajam ke arah pelaku yang membuatnya tersungkur.

Gadis itu tersenyum licik ke arahnya. Sama sekali tak menampakkan rasa bersalah.

"Hey hey, Uzumaki! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shima-sensei. "Anak-anak, diam sebentar!"

Naruto bangkit terduduk, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

"Baguslah. Sekarang hapus papan tulisnya. Bapak akan menjelaskan bab baru."

Naruto mengangguk, tapi keningnya berkerut marah. Hatinya masih terasa panas. Coba saya pelakunya bukan perempuan, Naruto sudah pasti menghajarnya di tempat. Tapi sayang sekali. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin melukai perempuan mana pun. Sekalipun mereka malah menyakitinya.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran itu, perasaan Naruto seperti teraduk-aduk tak keruan.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Jam makan siang, Naruto mengasing ke atap.

 _Mood_ -nya sedang benar-benar hancur berantakan. Semenjak pagi hari sudah buruk, ditambah lagi kejadian di kelas tadi. Mejanya yang disesaki sampah, tasnya yang diinjak-injak sampai kotor, lalu saat kakinya dijegal hingga ia jatuh terjerembap ke atas lantai… Benar-benar tidak ada akhir.

Naruto mengembuskan napas. Mendadak merasa letih. Ini baru hari pertama. Masih ada beberapa minggu—mungkin beberapa bulan sampai periode permainan kasta yang baru akan dimulai. Ia mau tidak mau harus bertahan sampai akhir. Mentalnya harus tetap kuat. Sampai akhirnya nanti ia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dan kesombongannya itu. Ia akan merebut posisi sebagai **The King** dan membalas dendam ke Sasuke.

Tapi itu butuh waktu. Dan Naruto akan menunggu.

Untuk sementara ini, ia hanya perlu melakukan yang harus dilakukan. Jam makan siang adalah saat-saat rawan, jadi ia harus langsung mengasingkan diri—memilih tempat yang aman dan tenang dari gangguan anak-anak kurang ajar itu.

Ia membuka kotak bekalnya, melihat apa yang dibekalkan kepadanya. Ah, nasi ayam dengan tamagoyaki dan beberapa potong sayuran. Ibunya pasti bangun pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Naruto tersenyum, bersyukur memiliki sosok seperhatian ibunya.

Ia bersiap ingin mengambil sepotong ayam, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan asing merebut kotak bekal itu.

"HEY!"

Dua anak di depannya tertawa. Naruto memandangi mereka, sekali lagi kemarahan merangkak naik dan serasa menggulung-gulung perutnya. Naruto tahu siapa kedua anak itu. Mereka berasal dari kelasnya, 10-4. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang mendapat posisi berada di ranking tengah di permainan kasta.

"Wah, coba lihat apa bekal **Target** kita," kata salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut kecokelatan dan berkacamata lumayan tebal.

"Sepertinya enak," balas yang satunya lagi. Rambutnya dicat pirang mencolok.

"Kembalikan padaku!" teriak Naruto. Tangannya meraih-raih ke arah kotak bekalnya itu tapi anak berkacamata itu mencegatnya. "Jangan halangi aku! Kalian mau apa?! Aku tidak mencari gara-gara dengan kalian! Kembalikan kotak bekalku!"

Si Pirang tersenyum licik padanya. "Kau mau kami mengembalikan ini?"

Lalu isi kotak bekalnya ditumpahkan ke lantai.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, lalu bergetar marah. Ia menatap tajam ke si Pirang, lalu meloncat ke arahnya. Tinjunya kuat menghantam pipi tirus anak itu, membuatnya melayang sampai ke belakang.

"Berani sekali kau melawan kami! Kami ini ranking tengah! Kau itu cuma **Joker**!" teriak si Kacamata, mengecam Naruto sambil membantu kawannya berdiri.

Naruto tertawa miris. "Siapa bilang aku tidak berani para kalian," katanya. "Aku bisa berbuat apa pun yang kusuka."

"Kurang ajar!"

Dan mereka berdua membalas Naruto. Berusaha memukulnya balik. Namun Naruto dengan mudah berkelit. Ia lebih pandai beladiri dibanding mereka. Ia bisa memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, sambil mempersiapkan tangannya untuk melemparkan tinju sekali lagi ke wajah si Kacamata.

Untuk sejenak, Naruto unggul.

Tapi tidak bertahan lama. Sudah jelas Naruto kalah jumlah. Mereka lebih banyak, dan juga lebih tinggi darinya sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menghindari satu tonjokan keras di pipinya, tepat di ujung bibirnya.

Naruto mundur ke belakang. Jarinya mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ekspresi menahan perih. Ada darah mengalir. Ini tidak bagus.

Tapi perkelahian masih belum berakhir. Kedua anak itu masih ingin menghajarnya sampai puas. Ini tidak akan jadi mudah.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding, merasa sangat lelah. Wajahnya penuh luka tonjokan, tapi hatinya puas. Ia sudah membuat kedua anak itu kelimpungan dan kabur dengan ekor terselip di antara kaki mereka. Tidak masalah jika wajahnya juga terkena imbas, yang terpenting Naruto sudah menunjukkan bahwa meskipun ia seorang **Target** , ia masih bisa melawan. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam sekalipun mereka berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Napasnya masih pendek, tapi ia mulai tenang. Di atap sini, suasana masih terlalu sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun kecuali Naruto sendiri, jadi ia bisa bernapas lega. Jam makan siang sepertinya masih akan berlangsung hingga beberapa saat lagi. Tapi itu lagi tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto. Ia tidak bisa memakan bekalnya. Bekal makan siangnya sekarang sudah bercampur dengan debu dan kotoran di lantai atap—tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kotak bekalnya di tangan—tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Ibunya sudah bersusah-payah bangun pagi untuk memasakkan bekal ini, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak sempat memakan segigit pun. Ia merasa telah menyia-nyiakan kerja keras ibunya…

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau jadi budakku saja."

Naruto menoleh, lalu mengerutkan keningnya tak senang.

Dengan nada dingin, ia berkata, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ini sekolah. Aku bebas pergi ke mana pun yang aku mau," kata Sasuke. "Lagipula kau, **Target** , tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada Raja."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli pada permainan bodoh itu."

"Boleh saja kau mengatakan itu permainan bodoh dan kau tidak peduli. Tapi semua orang tidak akan setuju padamu," kata Sasuke. "Apalagi kau itu seorang **Target** , Uzumaki."

Naruto memandangnya sebal. "Apa maumu?"

"Sederhana," kata Sasuke. "Aku mau kau jadi budakku. Itu saja."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau jadi budakmu," tandas Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu Raja atau Dewa sekalipun. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau."

"Oh?" Alis Sasuke terangkat. Ekspresinya seperti tertarik. "Kau kedengaran yakin sekali."

Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto. Matanya berkilat aneh.

"Mau apa kau?" ujar Naruto. Nada suaranya diliputi rasa takut dan antisipasi. Ia beranjak mundur tapi punggungnya sudah membentur dinding.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak tahu aku mau berbuat apa?"

"Berhenti di tempatmu!"

"Kau berani memerintah seorang Raja?"

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Tapi terlambat. Naruto sudah terpojok, dengan badan kekar Sasuke yang menyudutkannya ke tembok. Satu tangan Sasuke disandarkan ke dinding, di samping kepala Naruto, seolah-olah mencegah Naruto untuk kabur.

Mata Naruto melebar. Badannya agak gemetaran. Ia ingat benar kejadian kemarin, saat Si Uchiha itu merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau kelihatan seperti tikus yang ketakutan dikejar pemangsa."

Amarah Naruto kembali mencuat. Ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke dengan entengnya menghindar, mencondongkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan arah tinju Naruto.

"Hm? Sudah mulai berani melawan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memberingas. "Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Jangan terlalu yakin dulu, Uzumaki. Coba lihat apa kau masih bisa kabur setelah ini…"

Kedua tangan Naruto terperangkap oleh cengkeraman erat Sasuke, lalu lelaki itu memanggut bibirnya. Naruto terkesiap dan mencoba menghindarkan wajahnya, tapi Sasuke lebih dominan. Setiap kecupan dan lumatan bibir Sasuke seakan mengirimkan sengatan arus listrik ke tulang belakangnya, membuat perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan terasa aneh.

Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat dan dominasi. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Naruto ke dinding, tepat di samping kepalanya. Sedangkan bibirnya semakin aktif. Mencumbuinya tanpa henti. Lidah menggeliat masuk melewati bibir Naruto yang membuka, lalu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Naruto melenguh—antara terkejut dan merasa aneh. Pikirannya kacau-balau.

Saliva mereka bertaut, sebenang meluncur dari sudut mulut mereka. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memandang Naruto. Wajah Naruto merona. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan basah oleh saliva, dan pipinya bersemu merah. Pandangan mata Naruto tidak fokus dan seperti masih terperangkap dalam kabut ciuman bergairah tadi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu menyerang leher Naruto. Mencumbui, melumat, mengisap, dan menggigit kulit leher itu hingga berbekas merah.

"Mmngh…" Naruto melenguh. "L-Lepaskan aku…!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih gencar mencumbuinya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras mencoba menahan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang secara tak sadar keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Tidak biasa. Seperti memanas dan bertambah panas seiring dengan semakin agresifnya Sasuke mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Nnngh…"

Tubuh Naruto memberontak. Tangannya mengentak-entak ingin melepaskan diri.

Akhirnya, Sasuke melangkah mundur. Bibir melengkung puas saat melihat leher Naruto yang sudah dihiasi oleh tanda-tanda kepemilikannya.

"A-Apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Naruto. Tangannya langsung menyentuh tempat Sasuke tadi menyerang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke. "Tapi kau tadi mendesah nikmat, kan?"

"Aku tidak mendesah nikmat!" bantah Naruto. Matanya membelalak lebar, penuh rasa horor.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu. Tidak mungkin dia _mendesah nikmat_ saat Sasuke berbuat hal mesum padanya. Ia _tidak_ merasakan apa-apa. Tidak. Yang ia rasakan hanya risih. Hanya benci. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat puas dan tertarik.

Naruto panik, tak bisa berpikir. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Sebelum Sasuke kembali mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Rasanya ia tak ingin melihat lelaki itu selamanya.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat saat Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Tapi ia langsung membeku saat melihat gerombolan anak yang mengerumuni bangkunya. Naruto berteriak pada mereka, tapi mereka hanya memandangnya dengan dingin. Penuh tatapan tak suka. Lalu Naruto melihat bangkunya yang kembali terlihat hancur.

Bukan. Bukan karena tumpukan sampah seperti tadi pagi, melainkan penuh coretan. Permukaan mejanya dicorat-coret dengan spidol hitam tebal, penuh kata-kata kasar dan kotor. Naruto menelengkan kepala dan mendapati tasnya yang sudah kosong dengan isi yang tercerai-berai di lantai. Tentu saja terinjak-injak.

Naruto melangkah perlahan ke arah bangkunya. Matanya membulat lebar dan tak percaya. Kedua ujung tangan ia sentuhkan ke permukaan mejanya, membaca beberapa kalimat di sana. Darahnya serasa mendidih.

"Lihat dia. **Joker** tapi kenapa belagu sekali?"

Naruto memincingkan matanya ke sumber suara. Perempuan.

"Dia sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti **Target**!"

"Aku dengar dia habis memukul si **Perps** dan si **Slacker**."

"Aku tidak menyangka dia berani menentang kasta tengah!"

"Kita tidak boleh bersikap santai padanya!"

"Ayo kita buat dia tahu rasa!"

Naruto menggebrak mejanya. Keras-keras. Hingga suaranya menggema di sepenjuru ruangan. Sampai telapak tangannya memerah dan sakit. Tapi ia tak peduli. Matanya memincing tajam ke setiap anak yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia menemukan Kiba dan beberapa temannya di barisan belakang, menatapnya simpati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto melangkah cepat, keluar dari kelas. Ia tak ingin berada di kelas ini. Ia tak ingin dikelilingi oleh orang-orang munafik dan _abusive_. Iblis. Mereka semua iblis. Tidak ada yang berhati baik. Mereka semua sudah dibutakan oleh permainan konyol ini.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Naruto menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di tempat ini, hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Naruto buru-buru ke wastafel. Menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia merasa perlu melampiaskan amarah melalui sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berseru puas dan lega. Tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak ada tempat untuk lari. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Tangannya menghentak keras ke permukaan wastafel hingga sakit. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke cermin lebar di hadapannya.

Naruto melihat wajahnya sangat kacau. Basah oleh basuhan air, tapi berantakan. Ujung bibirnya sobek. Salah satu pipinya lebam. Ibunya pasti akan curiga dan khawatir padanya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Mengenyakkan pantatnya di dudukan toilet dan menunduk berpikir. Menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan merasakan berat bebannya. Ia perlu rencana. Ia perlu rencana agar bisa keluar dari semua ini hidup-hidup. Tanpa tertindas lagi. Tanpa bersusah payah lagi. Ia tak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini. Pasti ada setidaknya satu jalan keluar…

 _ **BYUUURRR**_

Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia langsung beranjak berdiri dan menengadahkan kepala—melihat ember besar kosong yang ditumpahkan dari atas bilik kamar mandi lalu menghilang. Ada bunyi berisik di luar.

Hidung Naruto mengendus sesuatu, lalu tubuhnya mengejang. Oh tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Yang ditumpahkan tadi bukanlah air biasa—melainkan seperti air selokan.

Naruto menunduk dan melihat seragam putihnya sudah kotor oleh tanah dan lumpur berbau busuk. Sekujur tubuhnya berbau busuk.

Naruto langsung meraih gagang pintu bilik untuk melabrak si pelaku.

 _ **Krekk… krekk…**_

Macet. Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto.

Ia menarik gagang pintu itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Sialan. Ada yang mengunci Naruto di bilik toilet. Ada yang mengganjal pintunya dengan sesuatu dari luar.

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor-gendor pintu itu. "Buka!"

Tapi tidak ada yang datang. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

Naruto hampir putus asa. Ia terkunci di sini sendirian. Dengan badan basah-kuyup dan berbau busuk. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya berteriak berulang-ulang kali. Sampai kapan ia harus terus berada di sini?

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, setelah berkali-kali ia mencoba berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet, pintu itu terbuka dari luar.

Naruto melangkah lebar, lalu menyerang lelaki di depannya. Menarik kerah bajunya sambil memojokkannya ke arah wastafel.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Naruto pada lelaki itu.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Bukan aku yang menguncimu dari luar," ujarnya dengan nada tenang.

"Kaupikir aku akan percaya?!"

"Kaupikir aku akan mau membukakan orang yang sudah kukerjai?"

Naruto memandangnya. Kening berkerut gusar. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ini toilet sekolah, Bodoh," kata Sasuke. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu. Kau bau sekali."

Tangan Naruto perlahan terlepas dari kerah Sasuke. Ia melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menghantam pintu kayu toilet. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

Sasuke mencuci tangannya di wastafel. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Kau akan terus dikerjai seperti ini kecuali kau mau menjadi budakku."

"Diam kau," gumam Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh saran dari orang sepertimu."

Sasuke berbalik memandanginya. Badan ia sandarkan ke tepi wastafel dengan sikap santai.

"Kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu setelah apa yang terjadi?"

Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Separuh dirinya enggan mendengarkan.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kau bisa saja mengakhiri ini semua, kau tahu. Cukup menjadi budakku dan lakukan apa yang kuminta, mereka tidak akan macam-macam denganmu."

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu, Tuan Raja."

"Kau hanya perlu datang ke sekolah lebih awal dan menunggu di gerbang sampai aku datang, membawakan barang-barangku, membuatkan makan siang untukku, dan menuruti apa pun yang kumau. Mereka tidak akan berani mencari gara-gara denganmu setelah itu."

Naruto menatapnya dari kepalanya yang tertunduk, lalu tertawa sumbang. Sebuah tawa penuh ironi.

"Kaupikir aku mau menerima penawaran gilamu itu?" Naruto mendengus, memerhatikan reaksi Sasuke—lelaki itu masih menatapnya sambil menaikkan satu alis.

Naruto beranjak berdiri, agak terhuyung-huyung, sambil menatap tajam Sasuke dengan segenap perasaan benci di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Aku tidak perlu itu. Aku kuat. Aku bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Simpan saja penawaranmu untuk orang lain yang bernasib sama denganku." Naruto memincingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Sampai mati sekalipun, aku tidak akan menjadi budakmu."

.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

a/n:

Chapter 2 done.

Gomen kalo bullying disini agak "berlebihan". Di chapter depan saya akan coba agak kurangi.

Tapi tenang aja. Naruto disini saya bikin strong dan indomitable karna saya suka karakter strong ^^

Makasih udah baca. Maaf kalo ada typo atau terlalu OOC. Jangan lupa, sempatkan buat fave/follow atau review ya :)


	4. chapter three

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru AU

Romance/Psychological/School Life

Rated M

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo, Mild Violence, Bullying.**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
CHAPTER THREE**

.

.

Seminggu berlalu cepat—seperti terbang. Tak terasa sudah satu pekan permainan kasta diberlakukan di kelas 10-4 itu.

Namun bagi Naruto, seminggu rasanya seperti seabad. Begitu lama. Karena tiap hari ia harus merasakan dan berhadapan dengan para penindas dari kelasnya. Anak-anak yang terlalu mendalami peran mereka dalam permainan ini dan membully-nya tanpa ampun. Tanpa menunjukkan tampang ketakutan ataupun terintimidasi, Naruto meladeni mereka. Tak peduli jumlah mereka yang banyak, Naruto tetap berusaha tak menunjukkan wajah kesakitan, atau ketakutan, atau penyesalan. Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka bully bukanlah orang yang lemah. Naruto akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tetap akan bertahan kuat sampai akhir nanti.

Yah, untuk bisa melakukan itu, Naruto harus punya pertahanan diri yang kuat. Ia harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak menyerang mereka tanpa pikir panjang. Tak peduli seberapa menyebalkannya tingkah mereka padanya, Naruto harus tetap bisa berpikir jernih.

Jadi, selama semingguan ini, Naruto sudah merasakan nyaris semua jenis bully-an. Mulai dari tasnya yang sering dilempar-lempar dalam kelas, sepatunya yang berkali-kali disembunyikan, ataupun siraman air selokan saat ia berada di kamar mandi. Masih ada banyak lagi yang lainnya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto selalu pulang ke rumah mengenakan seragam olahraga sambil membawa seragam kotornya nyaris tiap hari.

Ibunya sering bertanya dengan keheranan, tapi untungnya Naruto selalu punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk dijelaskan agar ibunya tidak curiga. Ia yakin seluruh kelas—bahkan sekolah—berusaha untuk menutup-nutupi ini juga. Permainan terkutuk itu tak boleh bocor ke siapa pun. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Dan selain itu, Naruto juga ingin menunjukkan pada si Uchiha brengsek itu, bahwa dirinya kuat. Bahwa dirinya bisa bertahan sampai permainan ini berakhir. Ia tak butuh "perlindungan" lelaki itu. Sama sekali. Naruto tetap takkan jadi budaknya—sampai kapan pun.

Tapi, permainan kasta akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

.

"Kau butuh seseorang untuk jadi tamengmu."

Naruto terperanjat, terkejut. Melangkah mundur sampai melihat orang itu. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan sorot mata misterius. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Naruto, berpostur santai—bahkan tersenyum. Tak tahu kenapa Naruto merasa sebal melihat wajah lelaki itu. Entahlah. Mungkin wajah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto. Keningnya berkerut heran. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berada di atap sekolah ini pada jam segini.

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahu. "Aku cuma mau cari angin," katanya. Ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas di sebelah Naruto. Sikapnya santai sekali. "Tapi aku memang sengaja mencarimu."

"Kenapa mencariku?"

"Yah, cuma ingin saja. Lagipula sepertinya kau sedang butuh teman untuk curhat."

"Aku tidak butuh," jawab Naruto, membuang muka.

"Kau yakin?" Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Setelah apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat merasa lelaki di depannya itu mengamati rambutnya. Rambut pirang yang kotor oleh noda putih. Noda kapur. Ya. Barusan di kelas, seseorang melempar kepala Naruto dengan penghapus papan tulis yang kotor, sehingga kepalanya kotor oleh serbuk putih menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak butuh. Lagipula ini cuma permainan anak kecil."

"Ini bukan cuma permainan biasa, kau tahu. Mungkin saja besok, atau lusa, mereka akan semakin parah menindasmu." Lelaki itu memandang menerawang langit.

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu, Sai," Naruto menatapnya. Ada setitik kejengkelan di dalam sorot matanya itu. "Kau mungkin saja sengaja mendekatiku karena kau itu **Floater**. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak butuh saran darimu."

"Tapi kelak kau akan membutuhkannya," kata Sai, bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau akan sadar itu saat kau benar-benar sudah mereka hancurkan. Terlebih lagi ini periode kasta yang pertama. Mereka pasti sangat brutal."

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Mempertimbangkan ucapan Sai yang sedikit berkabut, tapi nyatanya memang benar.

Tameng… Naruto tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, menjadikan seseorang sebagai tamengnya bukanlah perkara yang sederhana. Ia butuh seseorang dengan kedudukan yang tinggi di sistem kasta, yang bersedia melindunginya dari penindasan anak-anak.

Tapi itu salah. Tidak benar. Itu tidak sesuai dengan prinsip Naruto yang akan menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Ia tak butuh tameng. Itu hanya akan memperlihatkan kalau dirinya adalah orang lemah yang butuh perlindungan.

"Kau tidak mau memikirkannya, ya?" tanya Sai.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Tapi kau tidak akan setuju."

"Ya…"

Sai tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya. Kedua kelereng hitamnya sama sekali tidak ikut tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu." Ia seperti berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memandangnya. "Kau tidak takut bicara denganku? Mereka bisa saja ikut-ikutan menindasmu, tahu."

"Mereka tidak akan berbuat begitu." Sai menjawab dengan suara yang penuh keyakinan. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan arogansi dan kebanggaan yang terselubung dalam suaranya.

"Kau yakin sekali," Naruto berkomentar.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini **Floater**. Aku tidak masuk dalam sistem kasta. Bahkan **Raja** pun tidak akan bisa memerintahku seenaknya."

Naruto mendengus. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar diuntungkan, ya."

Sai tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Naruto sekilas menatapnya. Sai, salah satu kawan sekelasnya. Sekitar seminggu lalu—saat permainan kasta baru dimulai, Sai berhasil mendapatkan kartu As di sekitar gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Dengan kartu itu, Sai bisa menjadi seorang **Floater** , atau anak yang bertingkah misterius. Dan sesuai dengan perannya sebagai seseorang yang misterius, Sai sendiri sejak awal memang misterius. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentangnya. Asal-usulnya pun tak ada yang tahu pasti.

Naruto berpikir, pasti menyenangkan sekali menjadi seorang **Floater**. Peran itu tidak masuk bagian dari sistem kasta di permainan sialan ini, jadi ia bisa bertingkah semaunya. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan bisa menindas orang lain, tapi sebagai gantinya, ia takkan bisa ditindas oleh siapa pun. Bahkan oleh **Raja** sekalipun. Rasanya posisi itu begitu menggoda.

"Hey lihat," ucap Sai tiba-tiba. Tangannya menunjuk pada satu lokasi di bawahnya.

Naruto menengok, melihat apa yang Sai lihat.

"Ah…" gumam Naruto. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam saat melihat apa yang ada di pandangan matanya.

Naruto melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang tertutup masker sedang berada di sekitar taman sekolah. Orang itu membungkuk, meletakkan sesuatu ke bawah pohon itu—sebuah kartu. Naruto mengamati dengan perasaan waswas. Dirinya telah melihat proses penyembunyian kartu oleh salah satu panitia permainan kasta.

"Itu kartu King," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sai menoleh. "Aku terkejut kau bisa melihatnya dari jarak segini."

"Penglihatanku bagus. Lagipula kartunya memang unik." Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat orang di taman itu menatap dirinya dan Sai di atap sekolah. Tatapan itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik yang mencekam. Saat orang itu menyingkir dari taman, Naruto kembali bisa bernapas. "Menurutmu apa kita akan kena marah?"

"Kupikir tidak."

"Walaupun kita sudah menyaksikan penyembunyian kartunya?"

"Aku… tidak begitu yakin," jawab Sai. "Tapi kali ini bukanlah giliran kelas kita. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan kita karena berada di sini. Kita kan sedang jam kosong."

Naruto mengangguk, agak ragu. Mungkin benar juga ucapan Sai. Kalau nantinya mereka akan dipanggil dan disalahkan, itu bukanlah salah mereka. Salah satu panitianya saja yang terlalu teledor karena tidak memerhatikan sekeliling. Lagipula, meskipun yang mereka lihat adalah kartu King, baik Naruto dan Sai takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sai bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Ia berkata, "Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi **King**?"

Naruto menoleh, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan postur berpikir. "Aku tidak kenal banyak anak di kelas 10-1," ia mengakui.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak terlalu sering bergaul, ya?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" ujar Naruto agak tersinggung.

"Ah tidak. Menurutku kau itu terlalu pendiam. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mencari teman di kelas."

Naruto mendengus. "Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak-anak gila seperti mereka? Aku ini masih waras."

"Tapi aku sering melihatmu mengobrol dengan Kiba."

Naruto terdiam.

Kiba adalah orang terdekatnya di kelas. Dulunya. Ia berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan Naruto jadi begitu masuk ke SMA Konoha ini, Naruto langsung akrab dengannya. Meskipun kelakuan Kiba memang seringkali membuatnya jengkel, Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau Kiba adalah yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sebenarnya ada saja kemungkinan Naruto bisa menjadikan Kiba sebagai sahabatnya. Naruto dan Kiba punya banyak kesamaan, dan bisa dengan mudah menemukan topik yang enak untuk dibicarakan. Tapi permainan kasta itu sudah menghancurkannya, bahkan sebelum ikatan itu mulai terbentuk. Kiba sekarang telah menjadi golongan Kasta Atas, dengan posisi sebagai seorang **Wannabe** karena telah beruntung mendapatkan kartu bernomor 10. Kiba sekarang telah berkubu pada Sasuke, sang **Raja**. Ia sudah menjadi musuh Naruto, walau secara tidak langsung.

"Aku bisa jadi temanmu," ucap Sai tiba-tiba—menyeret Naruto kembali dari lamunannya yang tak kenal tempat.

"Huh?" Naruto tergagap. "Teman?"

"Ya. Karena aku ini **Floater** , mereka tidak akan protes. Aku bisa berteman dengan siapa pun yang kumau."

"Dengar ya, Sai," kata Naruto. "Sekalipun kau itu **Floater** , bukan berarti mereka akan meloloskanmu begitu saja. Memang benar mereka tidak akan menunjukkan rasa keberatan mereka di depanmu, tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau mereka pasti akan memandangmu berbeda. Mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada yang berteman denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sai.

"Ya mungkin kau tidak peduli," kata Naruto, "tapi aku peduli."

"Kau peduli padaku?" tanya Sai. Matanya berkilat aneh.

Mendengus. "Jangan percaya diri. Aku peduli pada _diriku sendiri_. Kalau mereka tahu aku sering bersama denganmu, mereka akan curiga. Bisa-bisa mereka mengira kalau aku menjadikanmu sebagai tamengku. Padahal tidak, sama sekali." Naruto berhenti sebentar, memerhatikan reaksi Sai. Lalu: "Jadi jangan harap aku mau menyetujuinya."

Sai sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Tapi bukannya kau sudah kusarankan untuk mencari tameng? Aku tidak keberatan menjadi tamengmu."

Naruto menatapnya curiga. Matanya menyipit tak senang.

"Jangan-jangan alasanmu mencariku tadi adalah untuk mengatakan itu, huh?"

Sai tersenyum misterius. Benar-benar senyum penuh kabut.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sai begitu ngotot ingin menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tamengnya. Bukankah itu malah akan mendatangkan hal buruk pada dirinya sendiri? Ya Naruto paham kalau Sai itu misterius. Tapi tetap saja aneh. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Sai sebenarnya?

Naruto membuka mulutnya, berhati-hati menyusun kata-kata untuk diucapkan. "Kenapa kau—"

"SAI!"

Ucapan Naruto dipotong. Kedua anak itu menoleh pada pintu menuju tangga atap.

"Kau di sini ternyata! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" seru lelaki pedatang baru itu. Senyumnya kelihatan letih.

"Lee?!" seru Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Lee sejenak tidak menjawab—memilih menetralkan deru napasnya yang ngos-ngosan sebelum akhirnya bisa memberi jawaban dengan jelas.

"Aku mencari Sai."

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Sai. Wajahnya kelihatan berbeda.

Lee menatapnya dengan semangat. "Aku, sebagai **Messenger** , ditugasi **Raja** untuk memanggil **Floater** kembali ke kelas."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sai bergumam. Kerutan samar terlihat di keningnya. Jelas sekali kalau Sai sedang kebingungan. " **Raja** _memanggilku_?"

"Ya!" seru Lee. " **Raja** bilang ada sesuatu untuk didiskusikan denganmu!"

Naruto terdiam. Mulutnya membungkam membentuk satu garis lurus yang tegas. Batinnya merasa tidak puas. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa seorang **Raja** , yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan seorang pemegang As, memanggil Sai secara tiba-tiba begini? Apa yang akan mereka diskusikan? Apa ini akan ada hubungannya dengan Naruto sendiri?

Naruto bicara dengan nada hati-hati. "Lee, apa yang **Raja** inginkan dari Sai?"

Lee beralih ke Naruto. Mata bulat dan lebarnya mengerjap liar, suaranya sewaktu bicara agak aneh. "Aku… tidak tahu karena **Raja** tidak memberitahuku apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya tahu kalau seorang **Raja** tidak bisa memerintah **Floater** seenaknya," ujar Sai.

Lee jelas-jelas kelihatan kebingungan. "Tapi **Raja** bilang ini penting sekali…"

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto, meminta pendapat. Ekspresi wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu juga tak jauh berbeda dari ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, walau kaku. Jelas-jelas merasa ada yang tak beres.

Sai menghela napas, lalu beralih kembali ke Lee. "Baiklah, Lee, aku akan ikut dengan—"

"NARUTO!"

Lagi-lagi ada pedatang baru. Mereka bertiga: Naruto, Sai, juga Lee, menoleh ke arah pintu tangga.

Seorang lelaki, dengan seragam yang acak-acakan dan napas terengah-engah dan berhamburan menatap mereka bertiga. Matanya liar memandang sekeliling. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi pintu, tubuhnya setengah menunduk. Jelas-jelas terlihat kalau orang itu sudah mencari Naruto ke mana-mana.

Naruto menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kiba?"

Wajah Kiba tampak merah—kelelahan, atau panik. Atau malah keduanya. Pancaran matanya yang tak sabar dan ketakutan membuat perasaan Naruto berteriak bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"NARUTO! KAU HARUS SEGERA MENYINGKIR DARI TEMPAT INI!"

Naruto terpaku. Matanya membelalak lebar penuh ekspresi horor. "Apa?"

Kiba berlari ke arahnya—tujuh langkah lebar dan buru-buru. Ia mencengkeram pundak Naruto erat-erat, lalu menggocangnya panik. Naruto semakin tak mengerti.

"KAU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG! CEPAT! SEMBUNYI! JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA MENEMUKANMU!"

Naruto mencengkeram kedua lengan Kiba, lalu merangsek mundur. Kepanikan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya seperti air es yang disiramkan ke puncak kepalanya.

"KATAKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!" tuntut Naruto. Suaranya keras dan melengking.

Kiba menatapnya. Mata membelalak panik. "Mereka akan datang," bisiknya, seperti kehabisan suara. Lalu: "MEREKA AKAN DATANG UNTUK MEMBUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGANMU!"

.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

a/n:

Chapter pendek karna saya lagi males ngetik banyak (gomen)

Sasuke nggak ada di chapter ini, diganti sama Sai dan Lee. Tapi chapter depan pasti ada kok. Banyak. Hehehe

Makasih udah baca. Maaf kalo ada typo/OOC. Kritik/Sarannya saya tunggu :)

.

.

.

Nb:

Buat Guest yg di chapter kemarin ninggalin review yang membawa-bawa nama Tuhan, saya punya balesan buat kamu.

di sini: sasunaruindoff. blogspot 2016/10/ balasan-review. html

Hilangkan spasi. Makasih.


	5. chapter four

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru AU

Romance/Psychological/School Life

Rated M

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING: OOC, Typos, Violence, BULLYING! AWAS!**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
CHAPTER FOUR**

.

.

"Apa maksudmu mereka ingin membuat perhitungan denganku?!" tanya Naruto. Suaranya menajam. "Mereka siapa?!"

"Anak-anak kelas," jawab Kiba, "berencana ingin menghajarmu setelah ini. Mereka merencanakannya sejak awal jam kosong tadi dan sekarang mungkin mereka sudah mulai mencarimu!"

Naruto terpaku. Tatapannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagaimana," bisiknya, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kiba menjawab dengan suara tegang, "Aku berada di kelas sejak tadi. Aku langsung diam-diam berlari mencarimu setelah mendengar seluruh rencana mereka. Sekarang, Shino dan Shikamaru sedang menahan mereka—tapi itu takkan bertahan lama. Yang terpenting sekarang, segeralah bersembunyi!"

Naruto masih berdiam diri. Otaknya berjalan lambat, memproses segala informasi yang didapatnya dari Kiba... Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?

"Naruto! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Mereka akan segera menemukanmu kalau kau terus di sini!" Kiba berteriak. Ia menggoncang pundak Naruto dengan keras—berniat menyadarkannya.

Naruto mulai bisa mengumpulkan kenyataan. Rasa keterkejutan dan kengeriannya perlahan mulai berubah menjadi amarah. Rasanya seolah-olah darahnya telah terbakar dan mendidih. Seperti adrenalin yang merayap naik ke ubun-ubun, kepalan tangan Naruto begitu erat dan ingin menghajar.

Ia berkata, "Aku bisa menghadapi mereka—"

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba. Tatapannya panik bercampur marah. "Kau takkan bisa melawan mereka!"

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto. Kalau mereka sudah sampai merencanakannya, berarti kali ini mereka tidak akan main-main," kata Sai ikut menimpali. "Kau harus segera sembunyi."

Tatapan Naruto berkelebat ke arah Kiba, lalu Sai. Ia membaca ekspresinya, dan menyadari bahwa Sai kali ini memang sedang serius. Kiba pun sama saja.

Naruto berpikir.

Pelajaran Matematika hari ini ada di dua jam terakhir sebelum sekolah usai. Guru pengajarnya sedang sakit sehingga kelas dikosongkan. Kelas yang kosong sebelum pulang sekolah... Itu adalah saat paling rawan bagi Naruto. Itu adalah waktu paling sempurna untuk membully seseorang karena berdekatan dengan jam pulang. Sama sekali tidak bagus.

Otak Naruto berputar, memikirkan setiap solusi yang mampu didapatnya di sela-sela kepanikan yang begitu mendera. Pasti ada jalan. Ya... kalau dipikir lagi, saran dari Kiba dan Sai memang ada benarnya. Tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain melarikan diri. Sembunyi. Walaupun hatinya yang telah berapi-api itu begitu terdorong untuk menghadapi mereka secara langsung—dua puluhan lawan satu—tapi pikiran rasional Naruto masih bisa berfungsi.

Naruto mendongak. Rahang tegas oleh determinasi yang kuat. Ia menatap Sai dan Kiba dengan keseriusan yang selalu ia perlihatkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku akan menuruti apa kata kalian," kata Naruto. "Kalian benar. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menarik diri."

Kiba dan Sai menatapnya dengan serius. Tubuh mereka sama tegangnya.

"Tapi kalian jangan mengikutiku. Kembalilah ke kelas," lanjut Naruto.

Kiba menyalak, "Tapi—!"

"Tidak ada alasan, Kiba," potong Naruto. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberitahuku, tapi aku tidak akan senang kalau ada yang ikut terluka hanya gara-gara aku."

Kiba diam. Keningnya berkerut. "Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tetaplah di kelas. Kalau terpaksa, kau bisa berpura-pura bergabung dengan mereka dalam mencariku. Apa saja, asalkan kau tidak terlihat memihak padaku."

Naruto beralih memandang Sai. Air mukanya keras walau ada setetes keraguan di sana.

Ia berkata, "Kau juga Sai."

Sai hanya mengangguk kaku.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga memandang seseorang yang berdiri tegang di sana. Rock Lee, yang kehadirannya nyaris terlupakan.

Lee mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa pun!" serunya.

Sedetik Naruto merutini ekspresinya, berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. Lalu, senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Naruto saat tahu ia tak menemukan kebohongan apa pun pada diri Lee.

"Terima kasih, Lee. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Tidak masalah, Naruto. Aku memang tidak suka cara mereka memperlakukanmu," ujar Lee. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Sampai kapan pun aku akan berpihak padamu!"

Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih."

Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Berpikir. Bersiap. Bertaruh.

Naruto menatap semua orang.

"Sekarang, kita berpisah jalan."

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Sai, Kiba, dan Lee langsung bergegas kembali ke kelas. Tentu saja dengan hati berantakan lantaran panik. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa pun lagi selain yang diminta oleh Naruto—balik ke kelas dan bertingkah seolah mereka tak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi sebelum sampai mereka di dalam kelas, mereka bertiga dicegat. Kiba dan Lee dipaksa bergabung dengan anak kelas untuk mencari Naruto. Tak bisa memberontak dan melawan, Kiba dan Lee terpaksa menurut, meskipun wajah mereka nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tak suka.

Mereka menyisihkan si **Floater** yang tak memiliki andil apa-apa dalam permainan kasta, untuk pergi menemui si **Raja** yang telah memanggilnya.

Sai sendirian, memasuki ruang kelas dan mendapati ruangan itu nyaris kosong. Hanya ada beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang duduk membaca atau bermain _gadget_. Sai mendekati Yamanaka Ino, si **Emo** yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk di deretan bangku belakang, dan bertanya padanya.

"Di mana Uchiha Sasuke?"

Yamanaka Ino terlonjak kaget sewaktu mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Sai. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "U—Uchiha barusan pergi ke lab biologi lantai tiga."

 _Lantai tiga?_ batin Sai kesal. Ia harus naik tangga lagi, padahal ia barusan dari atap.

Sai tak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya. Tapi tetap menorehkan senyum tipis nan misterius ke gadis Yamanaka itu. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Ino mengangguk ragu. Wajahnya masih merah. "Iya."

Lalu ia bergegas pergi keluar. Menaiki anak tangga sekolahan lagi menuju ke lab biologi nyaris tak terpakai di sekolah ini. Ruangan yang berada paling pojok dan jarang digunakan lantaran tempatnya yang kurang strategis. Cocok sekali dipakai sebagai markas geng tertentu.

Sai mengetuk pintu sekali lalu langsung masuk. Berdiri di atas kedua kakinya menatap sang **Raja** yang sedang duduk santai di kursi pengajar yang nyaman. Sasuke memincingkan mata sedikit melihat kedatangannya.

Tidak hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Salah satu anak, yang berada di deretan kasta atas, juga berada di sana. Tobi menatapnya tak suka.

" **Floater** ," ujar Sasuke. Jarinya bergerak mengisyaratkan Sai untuk mendekat. Sai menurut tanpa bicara. Lalu, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Sai diam saja. Menunggu. Bertanya-tanya dan menebak dalam hati apa yang ingin ditanyakan seorang **King** pada **Floater** yang jelas tidak punya urusan apa-apa. Mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Sasuke masih diam. Lalu memandang Tobi yang berdiri di belakangnya dari sudut mata.

"Tobi, keluarlah dulu. Aku ingin bicara dengan Sai," kata Sasuke.

Tobi kelihatan tidak puas. "Kenapa harus menyingkirkanku? Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan sebegitu rahasianya sampai-sampai aku tidak berhak tahu?"

Separuh hati Tobi berharap Sasuke menyangkalnya. Tapi…

"Ya, ini rahasia."

Tobi mengulum bibirnya, kelihatan berpikir. Lalu tanpa suara melangkah keluar dengan wajah terpilin-pilin.

Begitu terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, Sai langsung menyeringai kecil.

"Tch, tidak kusangka kau bisa mengusir seorang **Pleaser** seenaknya begitu," komentar Sai.

"Aku tidak mudah percaya pada semua orang," ujar Sasuke. Nada bicaranya kelam, tidak senang. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersandar pada kursi nyaman itu. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu soal sesuatu."

"Tentang—?"

"Tentang Uzumaki Naruto."

Sai bungkam. Kemelut dalam hatinya memberitahu pasti ada yang tidak beres soal ini.

Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa emosi. "Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Serius. "Seberapa dekat kau dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Jeda lagi. Sai tidak menyangka akan ditanyai seperti ini. Namun mendadak ia teringat ucapan Naruto yang memintanya untuk merahasiakan semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Sai berusaha menampilkan wajah _stoic_ yang sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku hanya kenal dia saja. Jarang bicara, apalagi mengobrol," dusta Sai.

Sasuke menatapnya menyelidik, seperti berusaha menembus dirinya. Kemudian, satu senyum kecil tak terduga terbentuk di wajahnya. "Bagus."

Sai memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Aku butuh bantuan orang sepertimu," kata Sasuke, "untuk mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto. Posisimu sebagai **Floater** benar-benar dibutuhkan."

Sai tak yakin harus berkata apa. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Awasi Uzumaki Naruto. Laporkan apa saja yang dia lakukan. Pengaruhi dia untuk bergabung denganku. Itu saja."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau seorang **Floater** yang tidak akan dicurigai siapa pun. Tidak ada yang menggubris kau mau berpihak pada siapa nantinya. Jadi aku ingin kau memanfaatkan posisi netralmu untuk mengawasi anak itu."

 _Menarik sekali_ , dalam hati Sai membatin. Ia masih tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

Sasuke berkata, "Kau mau imbalan seperti apa?"

Sai mendengus nyaris tak kentara. Merasa lucu. Ini dia **Raja** yang bertingkah tak terduga. Buat apa dia butuh bantuan seorang **Floater** yang jelas-jelas tidak punya andil dalam sistem kasta? Kalau seperti ini, kelihatannya seolah-olah Uchiha Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain. Menarik sekali.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga, segera setelah Lee, Kiba, dan Sai tak terlihat lagi. Otaknya berputar memikirkan tempat macam apa yang sekiranya sempurna untuk bersembunyi. Hanya untuk hari ini…

Naruto tidak menyangka. Satu kesalahan kecil bisa membuat semuanya berantakan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sedetail itu.

Ia berlari menuju ke wilayah sebelah timur sekolahan. Berusaha sesedikit mungkin bertemu orang; entah itu murid ataupun pengajar. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh tahu keberadannya. Ia harus mencari tempat yang sempurna. Tempat yang sepi dan jarang digunakan…

Kamar mandi? Tidak, terlalu beresiko. Gedung olahraga? Tidak. Ada kemungkinan jam sekarang digunakan. Halaman parkir? Tempat itu terlalu terbuka…

Ruangan gudang?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik arah, berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Benar. Gudang biasanya tak terpakai jam segini. Sepi dan terletak terpencil di sudut sekolahan. Jika dia bisa bersembunyi di sana sampai jam sekolah berakhir, hari ini akan jadi aman. Hanya tinggal melewati ruang perpustakaan dan lab bahasa, dia bisa keluar lewat pintu samping sekolahan dan menuju ke sana—

 ** _BRUKK_**

Naruto terpental jatuh ke belakang. Pantatnya mendarat di lantai dengan suara keras.

"Argh…" erangnya sambil mengusap kulit pantatnya yang terbungkus celana seragam. Ia mendongak menatap apa yang ditabraknya.

Seorang anak berambut merah dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda darinya juga dalam posisi yang sama. Bedanya, tubuh anak itu tertimpa tumpukan buku-buku yang dibawanya dari ruangan sebelah…

 _Tunggu dulu_. Naruto mendongak, dan menyadari kalau dia ternyata berada di depan ruang perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi pasti penjaganya akan keluar untuk menegur mereka, dan Naruto tidak akan bisa melarikan diri.

Ia buru-buru berdiri, nyaris terjegal kakinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku!" teriaknya pada anak berambut merah itu tanpa melihat wajahnya. Naruto fokus pada kedua kakinya berlari, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatinya. Kabur, itu kata yang begitu memalukan. Tapi untuk hari ini, kata itu adalah solusi dan jalan keluar paling tepat untuk dilakukan.

Ia berlari, berlari dan terus berlari hingga dia bisa melihat bayangan gedung gudang di sudut sana. Ia gerakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, sampai tangannya bisa menggenggam kenop pintu itu. Akhirnya…

"TARGET KETEMU!" Suara teriakan terdengar memecah keheningan. "DIA MENUJU GUDANG! TANGKAP DIA!"

Naruto membeku seketika. Tubuh serasa diguyur air es dan jantungnya seperti jatuh dan terinjak. Tanpa tenaga dan pikiran, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan amat perlahan ke arah kerumunan marah yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"… Sial."

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

"Sayang sekali, Uchiha, saat ini aku tidak butuh apa-apa."

Uchiha Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan tak puas. Keningnya berkerut dan sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan apa yang kuminta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kauminta," ulang Sai. Matanya sedikit menyipit sewaktu tersenyum samar. "Merepotkan sekali kalau harus ikut campur dengan sistem kasta di kelas. Aku ini sudah menjadi **Floater** dan bebas, jadi tolong jangan bebani aku dengan tanggung jawab seperti itu."

Sasuke menimpali, "Kau mengabaikan penawaran dari seorang **Raja**."

"Kau bukan **Raja** sungguhan," tunjuk Sai. "Jabatanmu hanyalah bagian dari permainan biasa."

Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya. Perasaan geram tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan terancam ditelan kembali. Ia melangkah mundur, duduk kembali di kursi nyaman miliknya.

"Ini akan jadi lebih sulit dari yang kuduga," bisik Sasuke, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, kepada Sai, "baiklah, **Floater** , kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi kuperingatkan bahwa kau sudah melewatkan kesempatan yang mustahil terjadi dua kali."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum palsu, mengundang decakan lidah Sasuke.

Dia menunggu, sampai keheningan rasanya begitu menjengahkan. Apa sudah waktunya bagi Sai untuk pergi? Haruskah dia pergi sekarang?

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara feminin mulai terdengar. "Kau di sini rupanya!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menengok dari balik pintu, melangkah manja menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh, ada Sai juga? Sedang apa di sini?"

Sai tersenyum masam. "Kami sedang berdiskusi."

"Diskusi?" tanya Sakura. "Diskusi masalah apa? Kenapa tidak membicarakannya denganku?"

"Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kenapa Tobi tidak melarangmu masuk?" Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya jengkel. Merasa seperti apa yang ingin dia ucapkan diinterupsi secara tidak sopan.

"Aku tidak melihat Tobi di mana pun!" Sakura memandangnya aneh. "Kau itu aneh ya, Sasuke-kun, aku ini kan **Ratu** , jadi aku bebas ingin bertemu denganmu kapan saja!" Sakura duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke, menggapit lengannya manja.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Selalu saja seperti ini. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu **Ratu** atau bukan. Yang terpenting jangan menyentuhku seenakmu!"

Sasuke menyentak lengan yang memeluknya dengan kasar.

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Naruto didorong paksa untuk duduk di atas kursi kayu. Kedua tangan diikat di belakang punggungnya sedangkan kaki ditali pada bagian bawah kursi. Perut juga diikat erat agar tidak bisa melarikan atau melepaskan diri.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang!" teriak Naruto, berang.

Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Orang-orang itu—yang mayoritas adalah anak laki-laki—hanya terkekeh kejam mendengar rontaan Naruto. Mereka menyeringai menampilkan gigi mereka yang menjijikkan. Naruto seperti ingin muntah rasanya.

"Kalian hanya berani melawan dengan keroyokan?! Ke mana perginya _fairplay_? Apa kalian begitu putus asa sampai-sampai melakukan ini pada satu anak? Sejak kapan kalian jadi menyedihkan begini?"

Ucapan itu mengundang tonjokan. Salah satu anak meninju wajah Naruto hingga kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Naruto bisa merasakan darah dalam mulut dan hidungnya mulai mengalir ke luar. Ia tersenyum ironis.

"Seorang **Target** tidak berhak memberi komentar!"

Salah seorang anak melangkah ke hadapan Naruto, merenggut rambutnya dan ditarik ke belakang, menjambak. Matanya memelototi Naruto dengan garang. Naruto balas memelototinya, mengumpat marah. Lalu meludah.

Anak itu menendang kursi yang diduduki Naruto hingga jatuh. Naruto ikut ambruk dengan wajah membentur lantai lebih dulu, mengerang kesakitan tanpa bisa membuka matanya. Terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Ia merasakan wajahnya seolah remuk.

" **Target** harus bertingkah seperti **Target** ," ujar anak itu. Nada suara seperti mati.

Naruto mengaduh dan mengerang kesakitan. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan merasakan wajahnya masih beradu dengan dinginnya lantai marmer. Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa jadi begini?

"Cepat buka bajunya."

Naruto membulatkan matanya penuh horor.

Oh tidak.

.

ooOoo  
.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" sentak Sasuke jengkel.

"Sasuke-kun, kau selalu saja begitu. Apa salahnya aku memelukmu?"

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Sai tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan sikap memperingatkan.

Bunyi suara pesan, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke untuk meraih _smartphone_ miliknya dari balik saku seragam. Mengecek entah apa yang dikirim untuknya, sebelum akhirnya suara tawa bergemerincing memenuhi ruangan.

"Wah! Sepertinya pesta sudah akan dimulai nih!" serunya senang, memandang layar ponselnya dengan senyum aneh. Ia melirik Sasuke dan Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu memperlihatkan layar _smartphone_ -nya. "Kalian mau bergabung juga?"

Sai melihatnya. Foto itu… foto yang dikirim ke Sakura… Foto Naruto yang sedang diikat di kursi, tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain celana seragamnya… mulut dan kedua mata dibebat erat oleh kain penutup… penuh luka hantam… Mereka sudah menemukan Naruto!

Tubuh Sai gemetaran, tak terkendali. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang ternyata menunjukkan wajah garangnya. Ekspresi keras dan marah. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, nyaris menyentak kursi duduknya hingga jatuh. Lalu dengan langkah kaku dan buru-buru ia berjalan keluar dari lab biologi itu. Sai melihat punggung Sasuke tegang dan kejat.

Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi Sasuke tidak sedikit pun menggubris.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini?

.

ooOoo  
Caste Heaven

.

Seseorang mengguyur seember air ke tubuhnya. Naruto bisa mencium bau busuk yang menguar dari kain celananya yang basah kuyup… Jangan bilang ini air selokan lagi.

Sialan. Brengsek. Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari sini. Kaki dan tangannya berasa lumpuh, tak punya daya dan tenaga. Ia tak bisa berteriak keras karena mulutnya tersumpal. Sedangkan matanya juga tak bisa dia gunakan untuk melihat karena dibebat kain hitam yang tebal dan erat. Semua indranya seperti ditumpulkan. Yang tersisa hanyalah kedua telinganya yang samar-samar masih bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa-tawa menjijikkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menertawakan apa? Tentu saja dirinya. Tidak ada hal lain di sini yang patut ditertawakan selain keadaannya sekarang. Setengah telanjang, basah kuyup, kotor, bau, babak-belur… Sepertinya komplit. Naruto juga mendengar suara jepretan kamera ponsel yang menyorot dirinya. Habis sudah.

Memangnya apa lagi yang sekarang bisa dia lakukan? Berdiam diri? Mendengarkan? Menunggu sampai mereka bosan dan melepaskannya? Itu sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Kecuali mereka semakin gencar mengerjainya dari waktu ke waktu.

Tidak masalah. Ini bukan perkara besar. Naruto kuat. Siksaan dan kerjaan semacam ini tidak akan mampu membuat mentalnya lemah dan hancur. Naruto pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih parah dari ini. Kalau cuma diikat, diguyur, dan dipukuli seperti ini, masih belum apa-apa dibanding dulu. Naruto jelas bisa bertahan melewati ini semua…

Ada suara langkah baru, tenang dan berirama. Suara tawa dan jepretan kamera mendadak berhenti, beralih menjadi hening yang mencekam. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Penasaran siapa yang datang… apa salah satu guru? Satpam? Atau yang lebih parah… kepala sekolah? Apa setelah ini dirinya akan diselamatkan dan dilepaskan? Apa justru lebih parah lagi?

Naruto merasa ada yang menyentuh dagunya, mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tenaga sesedikit mungkin, nyaris lembut… Napas mengembus di wajahnya, harum _mint_ serasa menjadi penenang di tengah bau air comberan yang serasa membikin muntah.

Lalu kepalanya dilepaskan. Satu tangan ringan menekan lembut bahu kanannya.

Naruto mendengarkan orang itu bicara.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab sudah melakukan ini pada Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya orang itu dengan suara keras. Berusaha agar didengar oleh semua orang yang berada di gudang itu.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku. Darah mendingin seketika begitu mengenali siapa pemilik suara. Tidak… tidak mungkin… Tapi tidak salah lagi… Naruto begitu mengenali suara siapa ini…

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, siapa yang bertanggung jawab?"

—Itu suara Uchiha Sasuke!

Suara langkah baru mulai terdengar. Begitu juga dengan suara baru.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya," ucap orang baru itu.

Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak mengerti, Tobi. Kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa soal ini. Apa alasanmu?"

"Di peraturan tertulis bahwa seorang **Target** tidak boleh melawan anak yang berada di atas kastanya. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto," kata Tobi, "sudah berani memukul anak dari kasta tengah! Kami hanya ingin meluruskan sikapnya dan memaksanya untuk bertingkah seperti layaknya seorang **Target**!"

Hening sebentar. Naruto merasa kepalanya seperti terantuk sesuatu. Begitu berat dan pening. Segalanya seperti berpusar cepat. Amarah masih bergolak di darahnya, tapi entah kenapa teredam oleh keadaannya yang tak bisa bergerak dan melihat sama sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah memberimu izin sama sekali," balas Sasuke. Tenang, datar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan ini pada Uzumaki Naruto."

"Bukankah mengerjai **Target** adalah hak semua anak di kelas? Kenapa kami harus butuh izin darimu?!"

"Karena Uzumaki berbeda. Dan kalian melupakan satu hal…"

Naruto merasakan ikatan di kakinya melonggar dan terlepas. Tangan di balik punggungnya juga terbebaskan. Perutnya yang diikat dengan tali pada kursi sudah lepas dan bisa bernapas dengan lega. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto: ada yang melepaskan ikatan tali di tubuhnya.

Napas Naruto tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh dan seperti terbakar saking tegangnya. Denyutan di belakang telinganya serasa menulikan sewaktu merasakan kain pembebat matanya perlahan dilepas. Matanya mengerjap, pusing, buram… Tapi berangsur-angsung kembali fokus pada orang yang berdiri di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke… menatapnya lekat. Begitu tajam dan dalam hingga bisa menembus jiwanya. Dia beranjak melepaskan kain yang disumpalkan di mulutnya.

"Anak ini," kata Sasuke, "adalah milikku."

Lalu ia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

.

.

a/n:

Akhirnya masa liburan dateng lagi dan saya bisa balik nulis #seneng. Soal chapter ini, maaf karna adegannya terlalu penuh kejam. Saya beneran pastikan chapter-chapter berikutnya nggak akan semengerikan ini /\\. Adegan yg sweet-sweet udah ngatri di draft kasar kok hehehe Xd

Tapi sepertinya chapter berikutnya bakal butuh waktu, karna author lagi depresi gara2 YOI cuma tinggal 2 episode lagi #nangos (gomen curhat)

Makasih banyak atas fav/follow/reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Kalian yg terbaek xD

Jangan lupa kritik/saran ya! 3


	6. chapter five

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru

Romance/Psychological/School Life AU

Rated T (sementara)

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING: OOC, Typos, Violence, Bullying! SLOW BURN!**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
CHAPTER FIVE**

.

.

Apa yang terjadi tempo hari benar-benar berdampak besar buat kelas 10-4.

Bukan cuma menyebabkan ketidakpuasan, tapi juga menimbulkan suasana kelas yang dingin dan aneh. Kelas 10-4 ini sudah menjadi satu-satunya kelas yang **Target** -nya tidak boleh disentuh kecuali atas seizin **Raja**. Dan untuk mendapatkan izin, mereka harus mengorbankan banyak hal.

 **Target** kepunyaan **Raja**. Nyaris seperti budak milik sang Raja. Semua orang menganggap Naruto sudah menggoda Sasuke sedemikian rupa hingga dia tidak berdaya dan memutuskan untuk melindunginya. Mereka semua menunjuk Naruto sebagai seseorang yang licik yang tidak mau menjalankan perannya di kelas dan mencari akal bulus untuk bisa mendapat tempat spesial di samping **Raja**.

Salah. Mereka semua salah besar. Ini semua sama sekali bukan rencana Naruto. Bocah pirang itu sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan langkah sampai sejauh ini—melibatkan **Raja** dan menjadikannya tameng untuk melindunginya dari segala bentuk penindasan. Malah sebaliknya. Kalau ia bisa memilih, menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tamengnya adalah pilihan paling akhir yang akan dia ambil kalau sedang terdesak. Kebenciannya pada orang itu begitu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa melihat niat baik sedikit pun dari sikapnya itu.

Bagaimanapun, meski mereka semua tidak menyukai keputusan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut karena perintah **Raja** itu tak bisa dibantah oleh kalangan biasa seperti mereka. Yang menjadi harapan hanyalah para pemegang kasta tengah ke atas agar bisa membujuk Sasuke agar tidak gegabah. Tapi hingga sekarang, masih belum kelihatan perkembangannya.

.

ooOoo

.

Jam istirahat datang, seperti yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Naruto diam di kelas, mengambil bekal makan siang yang sudah dipersiapkan ibunya dari dalam tas dan bersiap mengganyangnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi berada di atap sewaktu jam istirahat karena berdasarkan dari pengalamannya, berada di atap itu selalu memicu masalah. Dan Naruto benci masalah. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu makan dengan tenang dan damai, tanpa gangguan semua orang.

Hari ini sama sekali tidak ada yang bicara padanya. Hanya guru Matematika yang menyuruh Naruto membersihkan papan—lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya—dan menjawab pertanyaan sulit yang membuat Naruto menyerah untuk menjawabnya. Kiba sesekali meliriknya, juga beberapa anak yang lain seperti Shikamaru, Shino, Lee dan Sai. Tapi tidak ada yang bicara padanya. Entahlah. Naruto tidak yakin kenapa mereka semua mendadak diam dan sepi. Pasti kejadian tempo hari efeknya begitu kuat sehingga membikin mereka semua jadi begini.

Naruto makan dalam diam. Memandangi kotak bekalnya dengan hati tersengat sedih. Hanya ada nasi putih dan beberapa potong telur gulung. Naruto sama sekali bukan anak yang suka pilih-pilih soal makanan. Malahan, dia jauh dari kata itu. Dia akan makan apa saja yang dihidangkan untuknya, dan tetap akan memakan setiap suap dengan penuh syukur. Hanya saja, ini…

Kening Naruto berkerut sedih. Keluarganya sedang dalam masalah finansial. Uang begitu susah diperoleh apalagi dengan pekerjaan ibunya yang berpenghasilan pas-pasan. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa terus bergantung pada ibunya yang malang. Ia terus memikirkan berbagai alternatif agar kondisi keuangan mereka bisa setidaknya membaik. Ia mencoba melamar pekerjaan di berbagai tempat. Tapi mereka semua tidak ingin memperkerjakan Naruto. Anak SMA memang tidak diizinkan untuk bekerja mencari uang.

"Naruto," Kiba memanggilnya dari depan kelas. "Ada yang mencarimu."

Naruto yang baru saja makan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak menatap arah yang ditunjuk Kiba. Ke pintu kelas yang terbuka. Ada seorang anak yang tak ia kenal berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya.

"Dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Cepat temui dia."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, tapi tetap menurut saja. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu, menemui anak yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Anak itu berambut merah terang. Naruto tidak yakin apa rambutnya itu dicat atau memang aslinya begitu. Tubuhnya tegap dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto, walaupun Naruto tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatapnya balik. Ada senyum kecil lembut yang bermain-main di wajah anak itu.

"Hey," sapanya.

"Uh… ada apa?" Naruto agak merasa canggung.

"Kau masih ingat aku?"

"Siapa?"

"Namaku Gaara," kata anak itu. Wajahnya masih sama, nyaris tak terganggu oleh fakta bahwa Naruto melupakannya. "Kau menabrakku di depan perpus kemarin."

Naruto diam, berusaha mengingat… Oh. Kemarin sewaktu melarikan diri dari atap dia sempat menabrak seseorang di depan perpustakaan. Ya benar… anak yang ditabraknya berambut merah, sama seperti Gaara. Dia menabraknya begitu keras sampai-sampai semua buku yang dibawa Gaara berjatuhan menimpa mereka berdua.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Gaara menemuinya? Apa dia ingin memaksa Naruto untuk minta maaf karena sudah menabraknya? Tapi itu tidak sengaja, kan?

"Iya, aku ingat," jawab Naruto. "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak mempersalahkan itu. Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini—" Gaara merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto langsung melotot. Satu tangan terangkat untuk meraba leher. Kosong.

"Kau dapat dari mana?!" tanyanya cepat, seolah tidak percaya.

"Kemarin terjatuh sewaktu kau menabrakku. Aku berteriak padamu tapi kau cepat sekali menghilang…" Gaara menyerahkan kalung dengan batu mulia sebiru safir itu ke telapak tangan Naruto yang terbuka.

Naruto memandang benda di tangannya itu dengan takjub. Berbisik pelan penuh syukur, "Terima kasih," ujarnya, "terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya."

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya, memperhatikan betapa bersyukurnya Naruto menatap benda itu. "Kalung itu sangat berarti buatmu ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sangat. Nenekku memberikannya padaku sewaktu kecil. Ini satu-satunya peninggalan darinya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Mendadak hatinya menghangat oleh ingatan soal neneknya yang begitu menyayanginya.

Terakhir kali Naruto melihat neneknya adalah empat tahun yang lalu saat dia masih kelas 6 SD. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu berkunjung ke rumah neneknya yang akan memasakkan makan siang super enak dan berbagai camilan lainnya. Dia akan bermain dengan anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar rumah neneknya itu hingga sore, sampai ayahnya akan menjemputnya memakai sepeda motor. Sepanjang jalan pulang, Naruto akan mengobrol hangat dengan ayahnya, bercerita tentang banyak hal—tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya, harinya bermain dengan teman-temannya, sampai masakan neneknya yang begitu enak. Kemudian sesekali ayahnya akan mengajaknya ke kedai ramen dan membungkus tiga porsi untuk dimakan bersama ayah dan ibunya di rumah.

Senyum Naruto bergetar. Ingatan itu masih begitu membekas dalam benaknya. Seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Dua orang itu sudah tiada. Naruto tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Naruto dan ibunya, yang berjuang untuk terus hidup sepanjang harinya.

Ia menatap Gaara, "Bagaimana caranya aku membalas budi?"

"Oh tidak perlu. Itu bukan hal besar, kok." Gaara berusaha berkelit.

"Tapi kau sudah mengembalikan kalung ini. Kalung ini sangat berharga buatku jadi setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk berterima kasih."

Gaara menggeleng kuat. "Jangan, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku bersikeras," jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum bisa membalasmu dengan setimpal."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Naruto menatapnya tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa.

Gaara meneruskan, "Kulihat kau tidak seberapa dekat dengan anak-anak di kelasmu jadi mungkin aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak peduli kau mendapat posisi apa di permainan kasta, itu sama sekali bukan—"

" **Target**." Naruto menyelanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku seorang **Target** di kelas ini."

" **Target**?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Peranku adalah sebagai yang terbully. Kau pasti mengerti seperti apa target di setiap kelas, kan? Kau yakin ingin berteman denganku?

Gaara tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli dengan permainan kasta. Kalaupun kau seorang **Target** , kau masih tetap murid di sekolah ini. Lagipula permainan itu tidak akan berlaku buat anak yang berbeda kelas, kan?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya paham apa yang Gaara bicarakan. Tapi teman… Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan ingin punya teman dari kelas lain. Dia tidak bisa percaya begitu mudahnya pada setiap orang, tapi… Gaara sudah berbuat baik padanya. Gaara sudah mengembalikan kalungnya meskipun bisa saja dia menjual kalung itu karena kelihatan lumayan mahal. Tapi Gaara lebih memilih untuk mengembalikan kalung itu ke Naruto karena itu adalah miliknya…

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga untuk mencoba melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan ke depannya. Gaara sepertinya bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan."

Gaara tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan jabat tangan. " _Yoroshiku_ , Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto balas menjabat tangannya. " _Yoroshiku_ ," jawabnya, tersenyum sedikit. "Tunggu." Satu pikiran kecil melintas di otaknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Senyum Gaara berubah misterius. "Itu rahasia," jawabnya, membalik badan. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti, Naruto."

Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, anak itu sudah menjauh dari kelas 10-4. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat sekejap bet yang ada di seragam Gaara.

 ** _10-1_** **.** Gaara murid dari kelas unggulan itu, tempat anak-anak dengan nilai ujian masuk tinggi berkumpul. Pantas saja kemarin Gaara berada di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal…

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, lalu bermaksud untuk kembali ke bangkunya dan melanjutkan makan. Tapi dia terhenti di tempat. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menghalangi jalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Naruto terpaku, menelan ludah tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

Yang benar-benar membuat Naruto keheranan bukanlah posisi berdiri Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya. Muka Sasuke kelihatan masam dan muram, nyaris marah, tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tatapannya begitu tajam menusuk Naruto hingga membuat lelaki pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke perlahan melangkah ke depan, lalu berhenti sejenak di sebelah Naruto untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ambil bekal makan siangmu dan temui aku di lab biologi lantai tiga. Cepat," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas.

Naruto terpaku di tempat, lalu langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia menoleh ke belakang tapi bayangan Sasuke sudah tak tampak lagi. Sejenak dia menimbang-nimbang apakah dia benar-benar perlu melakukan apa yang Sasuke minta…

Sialan. Apakah Naruto tidak bisa dibiarkan makan dengan tenang? Buat apa dia mengikuti si **Raja** biadab itu jauh-jauh ke lantai tiga? Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Jam istirahat tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, jadi dia seharusnya menghabiskannya dengan tenang dan layak. Tapi Sasuke sialan itu malah menginterupsi seenaknya.

Naruto ingin sekali mengabaikan perkataan Uchiha itu dan melakukan apa yang dia suka. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia paham konsekuensinya. Mengabaikan perintah seorang **Raja** —walaupun Naruto benci sekali mengakuinya—tidak akan berdampak bagus buat keadaannya di permainan kasta. Sekalipun Naruto sudah dilindungi oleh sang **Raja** , dia masih tetap seorang **Target**. Sekali macam-macam, Sasuke bisa saja mencabut perlindungannya dan malah menyuruh anak sekelas untuk mengeroyoknya.

(Bukan berarti Naruto akan merasa takut menghadapi mereka semua)

Hm. Ini tidak akan jadi mudah. Tapi sepertinya—untuk sekali ini saja—Naruto akan melihat apa yang sang **Raja** inginkan darinya.

Naruto buru-buru membereskan bekal makan siangnya dan membawanya saat dia melangkah keluar kelas. Menuju ke ruang lab biologi yang berada di lantai tiga.

.

ooOoo

.

Sasuke ternyata sudah menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Kau terlambat," ujarnya, menyilangkan kakinya saat duduk di kursi guru di lab itu. "Lima menit empat puluh detik."

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Aku tidak pernah berada di daerah sini!" Naruto berkelit, napasnya masih berhamburan habis menaiki anak tangga sebanyak itu. Lab biologi ini lokasinya begitu terpencil hingga membuat Naruto harus bolak-balik mencari tempat ini sampai dapat.

"Tidak ada alasan." Suara Sasuke begitu tajam. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengingat tempat ini karena kau harus menemuiku di sini setiap hari."

"A-Apa?!" Naruto berseru, membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Lalu buat apa kau memanggilku ke sini sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Perasaan Naruto jadi tidak enak. "Apa?"

"Pertama," ujar Sasuke, "siapa anak yang berbicara denganmu tadi?"

"Huh?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia tidak suka bertele-tele. "Anak berambut merah di pintu kelas."

"Oh—" Naruto langsung paham. "Maksudmu Gaara?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya," Sasuke menyalak. "Katakan apa hubunganmu dengan dia."

"Dia temanku," ujar Naruto, tersenyum. "Dia sudah mengembalikan kalungku yang jatuh di depan perpus kemarin."

"Oh? Mengembalikan barang hilang, huh? Jangan bilang kau memutuskan untuk berteman dengan dia hanya karena dia pernah berbuat baik padamu satu kali?"

"Memangnya salah?" tantang Naruto.

"Jelas," balas Sasuke tak kalah tajam. "Kau adalah **Target** kelas ini, tidak boleh memanfaatkan orang dari kelas lain untuk membantumu."

"Gaara dari kelas lain," kata Naruto, mulai emosi. "Aku tidak ingat pernah ada peraturan yang melarang **Target** untuk berteman dengan siapa pun."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Sebelumnya memang tidak ada. Tapi aku bisa membuat peraturan baru."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau **Target** sebaiknya diam dan menurut saja. Mulai besok, aku tidak mau melihatmu dengan anak itu lagi."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Gemuruh amarah membara dalam benaknya.

"Itu. Tidak. Adil."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, meremehkan. "Memangnya apa yang adil di dunia ini? Seseorang harus berkorban demi keseimbangan sistem."

Naruto mencerna perkataan itu dalam-dalam. Memprosesnya dalam otak miliknya yang tidak begitu brilian.

 _Seseorang harus berkorban demi keseimbangan sistem_. Keseimbangan sistem. Apanya yang seimbang? Apanya yang disebut adil? Sistem apa yang mereka sebut seimbang?

Kalau seseorang harus berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang lain, apakah itu disebut adil? Satu orang bahagia, dan satu orang lainnya menderita, apakah itu disebut seimbang? Siapa yang bilang kalau pengorbanan seseorang itu diperlukan untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Mananya yang disebut adil?

Mengekang satu orang agar orang lain bisa bersenang-senang. Terlebih lagi jika orang yang dikekang itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut… bukankah itu perbudakan? Bukankah itu namanya memperalat orang secara paksa? Ideologi macam apa yang mereka miliki? Apa makna keadilan buat mereka?

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang berkemelut dalam hati Naruto saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti seperti apa rasanya tidak punya pilihan. Seorang **Raja** selalu punya seribu pilihan yang bisa dia pilih sesuka hati. Jika dia tidak menyukai sesuatu, dia bisa saja menghindar dan pergi tanpa peduli sedikit pun. Jelas, karena dia seorang **Raja**.

Tapi Naruto berbeda. Posisinya sebagai **Target** membuatnya kehabisan pilihan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tunduk dan menurut. Menelan harga dirinya yang terluka karena dicap sebagai seorang budak…

Dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada pahit. "Kalau cuma itu yang mau kaukatakan, aku mau kembali ke kelas."

Dan melanjutkan makan. Bekalnya baru dia makan seperempat bagian. Sekitar setengah jam lagi istirahat akan berakhir jadi dia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya di sini. Buat apa coba Sasuke memanggilnya ke sini sambil membawa kotak bekal…

"Oh, ada satu hal lagi." Uchiha Sasuke beranjak berdiri, melangkah maju ke arah Naruto. Menunjuk kotak bekalnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang dulu. Kau harus membawakanku bekal makan siang. Setiap hari."

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah dibilangi begitu.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak sabar. "Setelah kau dikunci di kamar mandi minggu lalu…"

Oh. Waktu itu. Benar.

Itu adalah saat Sasuke membukakan pintu bilik kamar mandi Naruto yang dikunci dari luar. Naruto begitu marah dan gusar waktu itu sehingga ingatannya terkesan samar dan kabur. Tapi setelah Sasuke mengingatkannya… Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia memang pernah bilang begitu.

"Oh," Naruto berkata sambil lalu, tidak peduli. "Aku lupa."

"Kau melupakannya?!" Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar marah. Lagi. "Siapa yang bilang kau bisa mengabaikan apa yang kukatakan hah?"

Naruto rasanya ingin marah juga. "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Kau memberitahuku _seminggu yang lalu_! Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak punya kemampuan super untuk mengingat hal sesepele itu!"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab lagi. Wajahnya semakin gelap oleh amarah. Dia melangkah maju perlahan—berbahaya. Naruto seperti merasakan siraman air es di tulang punggungnya.

"Sepele katamu?" ujarnya ringan, namun suaranya berat. Seperti emosi tertahan, yang hanya menunggu waktu untuk meledak.

Naruto balas menatapnya dengan garang, mempersiapkan yang terburuk.

"Kau bilang perkataan dari seorang **Raja** itu _sepele_? Memangnya kau siapa, hah?" Sasuke mencengkeram segenggam rambut pirang Naruto dan menariknya.

"Agh!" Naruto berteriak terkejut.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan hari ini. Seenaknya bertemu orang lain, melupakan tugasmu membawa bekalku, dan sekarang kau bilang perkataanku sepele?" Sasuke berhenti, tertawa dingin. "Hukuman apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan padamu huh?"

Naruto mengerang merasakan tarikan di rambutnya. Ia mencoba memberontak, melepaskan tangan kekar itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup. Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Oh aku tahu." Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya, namun sebagai gantinya kotak bekal Naruto ia ambil. "Karena kau tidak membuatkanku bekal, maka kau tidak boleh makan juga."

Langkah kaki Naruto goyah. Matanya garang menatap Sasuke. "Kau mau apa dengan kotak bekalku?"

Sasuke membuka kotak bekal itu dan mengernyit setengah jijik melihat isinya. Mungkin ia tidak menyukai menunya. Tentu saja. Hanya ada nasi dan telur gulung. Seorang **Raja** tidak akan mau makan makanan "sampah" semacam itu.

Naruto agak mengharapkan Sasuke menyerah dan mengembalikan kotak bekalnya. Tapi harapan itu musnah bersamaan dengan munculnya seringaian licik di wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya…"

Dia menumpahkan isi kotak bekal itu ke lantai.

Naruto berteriak murka.

"SIALAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU—BERANINYA KAU—" Dia melompat menerjang Sasuke, tapi si Uchiha terlalu tangkas untuk dilumpuhkan. Naruto terjerembap ke lantai, tepat di hadapan gundukan nasi bercampur telur gulung yang sudah kotor terkena debu dan kotoran dari ruangan yang tak pernah dibersihkan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau menentangku." Uchiha Sasuke berkata dingin.

Naruto tertawa sumbang, mencoba menelan gejolak amarah yang menggantung di pangkal lidahnya. Kekanakan sekali. Apa seperti ini tingkah seorang **Raja**?

Dia memandangi gundukan nasi itu. Matanya mulai memanas dan berair.

Mungkin memang kelihatan memalukan. Meratapi nasi bekal yang tumpah ke tanah. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia tidak bisa mencegah perasaan bersalah yang berkumpul dan memberat di benaknya. Bekal ini adalah bikinan ibunya yang sudah menyisihkan uang untuk membikinkan Naruto makan daripada membayar tagihan-tagihan yang mulai menumpuk. Ibunya sudah begitu menderita, setiap hari harus bekerja keras demi bisa mendapat uang. Dia bahkan masih menyempatkan untuk membuatkan Naruto bekal makan siang agar anaknya tidak kelaparan di sekolah. Tapi yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Naruto menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ibunya.

"Kalau kau masih kelaparan, kau bisa makan nasi itu dari lantai, kau tahu. Kalau kau sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirimu lagi." Sasuke masih bicara dengan suara mengejeknya. Benar-benar tidak paham apa yang ada dalam benak Naruto.

Naruto lalu memandang gundukan nasi itu. Badannya gemetaran, amarah karena habis dipermalukan dengan semena-mena. Ia langsung menengadah, menunjukkan wajah marahnya. Namun yang ada Sasuke malah kelihatan terkejut melihat matanya yang basah. Tangan Naruto gemetaran sewaktu meraih sepasang sumpit, memegangnya dengan benar lalu mulai mengambil sepotong telur gulung yang terbalut debu.

"Hey…" Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbisik kebingungan, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat telur kotor itu menuju mulutnya. Ia membuka bibir bersiap untuk memakannya, tapi—

Tangannya ditahan.

"Hentikan," bisik Sasuke, suaranya seperti tertekan. Naruto tidak mengerti. "Dasar bodoh."

Ia menengadah memandang wajah Sasuke. Setengah terkejut mendapati ekspresi lelaki itu begitu… muram? Sedih? Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Tangan Naruto yang dipegangnya juga ikut tertarik berdiri.

"Ayo ke kantin," bisiknya, "aku akan membelikan makan siang untukmu."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

ooOoo

.

Sampai keesokan harinya, Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa tingkah Sasuke bisa mendadak berubah seperti itu. Kenapa ekspresinya bisa jadi sesuram… sesedih itu. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Kemarin sehabis dirinya dipermalukan habis-habisan, Sasuke menarik lengannya ke kantin. Membelikannya semangkuk besar ramen (bagaimana dia bisa tahu makan kesukaan Naruto?!) dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan semuanya sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Sasuke sendiri duduk di hadapannya sambil memakan sebungkus roti ditemani jus tomat dalam kemasan yang dibelinya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian. Naruto memakan ramen-nya setengah ragu, tapi masih berusaha untuk menghabiskannya karena sebentar lagi mereka harus kembali ke kelas. Namun dari sudut matanya, Naruto bisa melihat ada beberapa anak dari kelasnya yang memandangi mereka berdua. Tapi Naruto berusaha keras mengabaikannya.

Mereka kembali ke kelas bersama-sama segera setelah selesai makan. Tanpa bicara, tanpa menatap, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi. Naruto masih diliputi seribu tanda tanya.

Dan hari ini, sebenarnya Naruto masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan kelakukan Sasuke kemarin. Tapi lelaki pirang itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini dia tetap menuruti permintaan Sasuke juga. Di tangannya sudah ada dua kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Dengan begitu berat hati, dia sudah berbohong kepada ibunya bahwa ada salah satu temannya yang membantunya belajar, jadi dia harus membalasnya dengan membikinkan bekal makan siang setiap hari.

Dan ibunya, dengan hati yang begitu lembut dan baik, menyetujuinya. Pagi-pagi sekali bangun untuk memasakkan sarapan dan bekal yang begitu sederhana, sekalipun dengan uang yang sangat pas-pasan. Bahkan menitipkan terima kasih untuk anak yang sudah "membantunya belajar" itu.

Naruto benar-benar dihinggapi perasaan bersalah. Dia sudah berbohong kepada ibunya. Dia sudah membuat ibunya menghabiskan uang lebih hanya karena kebohongannya. Benar-benar payah… Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya, cepat atau lambat.

Saat ini sudah jam makan siang. Sasuke sudah tak tampak lagi di kelas, berarti dia sudah berada di lab biologi lebih dulu. Dasar… kenapa dia bisa cepat sekali menghilang?

Naruto pun menuju ke lantai tiga. Dia melihat Hyuuga Neji—seorang **Jack** —keluar dari pintu lab sewaktu Naruto sampai di sana. Tapi Neji tidak bicara padanya. Hanya memandanginya sebentar sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam, Sasuke sedang berdiri memandangi jendela. Ekspresinya begitu muram—seperti putus asa. Tapi dia langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto begitu mendengar suara deritan pintu terbuka.

"Aku membawakan bekal makan siangmu," ujar Naruto singkat, tanpa senyum, tanpa emosi.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk senyum miring. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "Bagus. Bawa kemari."

Tanpa berkomentar, Naruto menurut. Tapi tidak bisa disangkal lagi ada yang berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak semenyebalkan kemarin… _Well_ , mungkin itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Tapi yang jelas, dia terlihat seperti banyak pikiran.

 _Well_ , Naruto berkomentar dalam hati, _dia jadi lebih terlihat seperti Raja sungguhan yang banyak masalah_.

Naruto disuruh makan bekalnya sambil duduk di lantai—dia tidak keberatan sama sekali—sedangkan Sasuke sendiri duduk di kursi nyamannya. Tapi saat Sasuke membuka kotak bekalnya, keningnya berkerut lagi. Naruto langsung bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sasuke berkata, "Kau setiap hari membawa bekal seperti ini?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Tinggalkan saja kalau tidak suka."

Naruto diam-diam berharap Sasuke tidak mau memakan bekal dari Naruto lagi. Dengan begitu bebannya setiap hari bisa berkurang. Dia tidak akan membohongi ibunya untuk membuatkan dua bekal.

Tapi Sasuke malah memandangnya, tanpa bicara apa-apa. Naruto tahu tatapan apa itu, dan langsung membencinya detik itu juga.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" tandas Naruto, dia sangat benci dipandangi orang lain dengan tatapan kasihan dan iba. "Kalau kau tidak suka bekalnya, tidak usah kaumakan. Aku tidak akan membawakan bekal apa pun lagi untukmu!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Aneh sekali. Biasanya kalau Naruto berteriak marah seperti itu, dia akan balas menjawabnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda sekali. Sasuke memakan bekalnya, tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Bahkan bekalnya dihabiskan nyaris tanpa sisa. Dia menutup kotak bekal itu dan mengembalikannya ke Naruto yang belum menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kau sebaiknya habiskan makanmu di sini," ujarnya. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke keluar ruangan. Tapi Naruto sempat melihat sekilas Sasuke yang menempelkan _smartphone_ ke telinganya—menelepon seseorang. Lalu pintu tertutup.

Naruto masih di dalam ruangan lab, benak dipenuhi seribu tanda tanya.

.

ooOoo

.

Naruto bertemu Gaara di kamar mandi sehabis makan siang.

Naruto tengah mencuci tangannya saat mendengar derit pintu dibuka. Dan dia langsung menoleh sewaktu melihat surai merah khas milik Gaara.

"Oh, Gaara. Kau di sini ya?" sapa Naruto. Setengah keheranan melihat Gaara karena tidak biasanya dia melihat anak dari kelas 10-1 di kamar mandi ini. Bukankah ada kamar mandi yang lebih dekat?

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara tersenyum melangkah ke wastafel di sebelah Naruto. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seketika Naruto merinding mendengar sapaan formal Gaara. "Baik. Lebih baik dari kemarin. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasanya," ujarnya masih tersenyum. Membasuh tangannya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau ini terkesan tiba-tiba, tapi apa besok kau ada waktu?"

"Huh? Aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa setelah pulang sekolah," ujar Naruto, mengerjap bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Pamanku besok pindah toko, jadi dia butuh bantuan tenaga untuk membantu proses pindahannya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau membantu kami besok?"

"Pindahan?"

"Ya. Kupastikan bayarannya cukup bagus," kata Gaara. "Bagaimana?"

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Pekerjaan. Kesempatan untuk mendapat uang dan membantu ibunya yang sedang kesulitan. Naruto benar-benar tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini sama sekali.

Ia menjawab, "Tentu! Tentu saja! Aku akan meluangkan waktu kapan pun setelah pulang sekolah besok! Terima kasih tawarannya, Gaara!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah, Naruto. Besok aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah," ujarnya. Naruto langsung mengangguk antusias.

Kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.

Gaara membalik badan setelah mengeringkan tangannya. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto!"

Saat Gaara menghilang dan Naruto sendirian di dalam kamar mandi, dia memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri di permukaan cermin wastafel. Dirinya tengah tersenyum.

.

ooOoo

.

Keesokan harinya datang. Naruto sekali lagi berhadapan dengan Sasuke di lab lantai tiga. Entah kenapa kegiatan ini menjadi rutinitas mereka. Sasuke menungguinya di ruang lab ini dan Naruto akan datang membawakan makanannya, seperti seorang pelayan. Naruto bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut.

Sasuke membuka kotak bekalnya, memandangi isinya selama lima detik, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Sedari tadi dia memperhatikan lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak suka menunya, sebaiknya tidak usah kaumakan. Aku paham kalau seorang **Raja** sepertimu tidak akan sudi makan makanan seorang budak."

Diam-diam, Naruto mulai menikmati sarkasme di setiap kata-katanya ke Sasuke. Entah mengapa ada kepuasan tersendiri setiap kali melihat Sasuke mengernyit tak puas setelah mendengar dirinya berbicara.

Menu hari ini sekali lagi adalah nasi dan telur gulung. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluh karena memang dirinya sudah terbiasa. Tapi Sasuke… Naruto tahu lelaki itu berasal dari keluarga super kaya. Jelas makanan sehari-harinya tidak mungkin hanya nasi dan telur. Naruto pernah melihat orang kaya lainnya yang makan makanan seperti ini. Mereka tidak tahan lebih dari tiga suap, lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membuang sisanya ke bak sampah.

Tapi Naruto cukup terkejut juga melihat Sasuke. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan wajah tidak senang selagi memakan bekalnya. Bahkan—seperti kemarin—bekalnya habis tak bersisa. Untuk orang kaya seperti dia, Naruto cukup terkesan.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah meminum air. Tangannya mengulurkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan gerak sumpitnya, memelototi benda di tangan Sasuke. Kartu kredit. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau bisa memakainya untuk membeli bahan-bahandi supermarket untuk memasak bekal. Atau bahkan kau bisa beli bekalnya langsung di sana."

Naruto membelalak marah. "Buat apa aku memakai benda itu?"

"Aku tidak mau memakan bekal yang isinya cuma nasi dan telur setiap hari."

"Oh, kau takut kekurangan gizi, ya?" ejek Naruto. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, wahai **Raja** , aku bisa berhenti membawakan bekal padamu kalau memang kau tidak suka—"

"Kau tetap membawakanku bekal setiap hari, jangan membantah," potong Sasuke. "Dan aku yang akan membayar semuanya, termasuk punyamu. Jadi jangan sekalipun kau mengeluarkan uangmu untuk membuat bekal."

Naruto melempar sumpitnya ke kotak bekalnya, memandang Sasuke dengan marah.

"Kaupikir aku ini sebegitu miskinnya sampai tidak kuat membeli bahan untuk membuat bekal? Hinaanmu itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar punya uang, kenapa setiap hari kau hanya makan nasi dan telur gulung?" tunjuk Sasuke. "Jangan bertingkah seolah harga dirimu itu setinggi langit, Uzumaki."

Naruto terdiam, harga dirinya terluka. "Ini. Penghinaan."

"Maka biasakan dirimu mulai sekarang," jawab Sasuke. Menyeringai puas, namun langsung berhenti begitu melihat ekspresi terluka Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Jadi mulai besok, kau harus memakai kartu kredit itu untuk membeli bahan-bahan bekal,"—ia melirik kaki Naruto— "dan sepasang sepatu baru. Sepatumu itu jelek sekali."

Naruto langsung menunduk memandang kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu tuanya. Kotor dan rusak karena terlalu lama dipakai. Sepatu itu adalah pemberian dari ayahnya dulu. Pertama kali dipakai terlalu longgar, tapi sekarang terasa nyaris kesempitan karena pertumbuhan Naruto sebagai seorang remaja.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, membuat sumpit di genggamannya terancam patah. Amarah di dalam benaknya benar-benar serasa ingin meledak.

 _Sasuke kurang ajar…_

.

ooOoo

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note:**

 **Sasuke itu kadang nyebelin, kadang super sweet. Kadang penuh misteri, tapi juga kadang penuh modus. Pokoknya membingungkan. Tapi itulah yang jadi pesonanya tersendiri. :P**

 **Chapter ini awalnya kepisah jadi dua. Tapi saya putusin buat digabung sekalian karna FF ini lama nggak update xD**

 **Hope you like it ^^;;**

.

edit: yup! saya ganti penname xD


	7. chapter six

**.**

 **ooOoo**

 **CASTE HEAVEN**

SasuNaru Version

.

SasuNaru

Romance/Psychological/School Life AU

Rated T (only for this chapter; M for overall)

.

Disclaimer: Story inspired by Caste Heaven manga by Ogawa Chise  
Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **WARNING: OOC, Typos, SLOW BURN!**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
CHAPTER SIX**

.

.

Seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh tahunan berjalan keluar dari mobil _sport_ merah mencolok miliknya yang terparkir sembarangan di halaman. Sambil memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah megah di sana. Rumah paling luas di kompleks perumahan elite itu yang lebih kelihatan seperti sebuah mansion, bukti bahwa si empunya memiliki kekayaan yang tak terbayangkan. Ia tersenyum singkat pada beberapa _maid_ yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk dan langsung bergerak menuju ke ruang tengah.

Dia melihat seseorang sudah berada di sana. Adik lelakinya, Sasuke, kini sedang berhadapan dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah. Televisi menyala dengan volume rendah tapi tidak digubris sama sekali. Sasuke tampak lebih terfokus pada layar laptop itu. Kegelisahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Kepenatan setelah seharian bekerja masih belum hilang juga. Dia melirik adiknya dari sudut mata.

"Tidak berjalan lancar, ya?" tanyanya retorik.

"Begitulah," Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam. "Kupikir tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya memihak kita, tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset. Aku mengacaukan semuanya."

"Jarang sekali melihatmu gelisah seperti ini," Itachi berkomentar. "Apa dia susah didekati?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya mudah saja kalau aku memakai cara yang tepat," katanya. "Tapi aku membuat kesalahan. Aku terlalu membiarkan perasaanku ikut campur hingga akhirnya jadi begini. Aku terlalu emosional."

Itachi menggumam. "Dia tidak mau berteman denganmu?"

"Lebih parah," jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang dia membenciku."

Itachi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, merasa lucu karena tidak biasanya adiknya bisa berbuat kesalahan separah itu. Biasanya apa pun yang ia kerjakan akan selesai dengan sempurna, tidak peduli sesulit apa pun pekerjaan itu. Apa yang satu ini pengecualian baginya?

Sasuke merasa tersinggung mendengar suara tawa kakaknya. "Itu bukan hal yang pantas ditertawakan, Nii-san."

Itachi masih terkekeh. "Maaf," ujarnya. "Tapi kau memang salah, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tidak membuatnya menjadi **Target**. Kau bisa membuat dia menjadi **Jack** atau semacamnya."

"Posisi **Jack** itu untuk Neji. Aku butuh dia untuk menjalankan rencana kita," tandas Sasuke. "Kupikir cara terbaik untuk membuat anak itu menurut padaku adalah dengan membuatnya menjadi **Target** , tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan membuatnya membenciku seperti ini." Ada segelintir kesedihan di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa perlu aku turun tangan untuk membantumu?" Itachi menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku yang membuat kesalahan ini, jadi aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau sudah semakin dewasa, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bagaimana dengan Nii-san sendiri? Ada perkembangan?"

Senyum Itachi pudar. Ada gurat serius di dahinya. "Tidak ada. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan orang itu." Dia menghela napas panjang, seolah-olah beban di pundaknya begitu banyak ditambah lagi dengan pencarian orang itu. Entah kenapa kepenatan kembali membebani dirinya.

Sasuke mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, tapi masih sempat menimpali, "Apa benar-benar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai petunjuk?"

"Tidak ada." Itachi memandang layar TV tanpa memerhatikan acara yang tayang sama sekali. "Aku curiga kalau-kalau dia sekarang ada di luar Jepang."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku sudah mencari di mana-mana, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah ketemu. Informan yang kubayar pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

Sasuke terdiam, berpikir. "Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Begitulah," Itachi membenarkan. "Satu-satunya pilihan yang adalah dengan mendekati orang yang punya hubungan langsung dengan dia. Dalam hal ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tugasmu adalah yang terberat, Sasuke."

"Hm."

Itachi mulai merileks, mulai bisa menikmati tayangan televisi yang saat ini menayangkan program komedi. Dia kemudian memerhatikan sekeliling. "Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyanya. "Ke mana Otou-san dan Okaa-san?"

"Oh, Okaa-san sekarang ada di rumah yang di Fukuoka, katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu soal mobil yang baru Nii-san beli itu. Nii-san disuruh segera menyusulnya."

" _Shit!_ " Itachi segera beranjak berdiri, menyambar kunci mobil barunya itu dengan panik. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku pasti akan kena marah lagi."

"Salah sendiri kenapa sering sekali beli mobil baru," gerutu Sasuke, tersenyum kecil sambil tetap memandang layar laptopnya.

Kakaknya tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi sindiran Sasuke. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi ke Fukuoka untuk menghadap ibunya. Ia juga harus mempersiapkan telinganya untuk dimarahi lagi setelah ini. Sialan.

.

.

Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan kedua tangan menenteng belanjaan setelah barusan menyinggahi _convenient store_ dekat rumah. Kartu kredit yang diberikan Sasuke tadi siang mau tidak mau harus dipakai karena Naruto sekarang nyaris tidak punya uang sama sekali. Ibunya juga pasti harus mengurus banyak hal di rumah. Apalagi ini akhir bulan, banyak tagihan yang perlu dibayar.

Tadi sewaktu bertemu Gaara, Naruto diberitahu kalau pindahannya diundur sampai besok. Katanya ada problem dengan barang-barang yang akan dipindah dan masalahnya tidak akan bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari. Maka dari itu Naruto hari ini langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa pergi ke mana-mana.

Begitu sampai, langit sudah mulai beranjak gelap. Naruto masuk ke rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Pasti ibunya sudah pulang dari tadi.

" _Tadaima!_ " ucapnya sambil melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan biasa. Dia tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa, tapi ada suara gumaman antusias dari dalam. "Kaa-chan?"

Sewaktu dia masuk, Naruto melihat ibunya sedang bicara di telepon dengan wajah sumringah. Dia berhenti sejenak sewaktu melihat Naruto datang.

"Oh, Naruto, _okaeri!_ " Kemudian beralih kembali ke telepon. "Ini Naruto sudah pulang, mau bicara dengan dia?"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menaruh belanjaan di atas meja.

Ibunya menyerahkan gagang telepon ke Naruto, tersenyum lebar. "Telepon dari kakakmu."

"Kyuu Nii-chan?!" seru Naruto, tersenyum gembira sekali. Ia menyambar gagang telepon senang. " _Moshi-moshi,_ Nii-chan?!"

" _ **Naruto? Kau sudah pulang sekolah?"**_ Suara di seberang terdengar begitu familier. Naruto merindukan sosok ini, kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak pulang.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk walau kakaknya tidak bisa melihat dari seberang sana. "Kyuu Nii-chan bagaimana di sana?"

" _ **Seperti biasa. Pekerjaan sangat banyak jadi aku jarang bisa menelepon kalian dari sini. Apalagi tarif telepon internasional itu mahal sekali. Maafkan aku, Naruto."**_ Kakaknya terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-chan. Aku dan Kaa-chan mengerti keadaanmu di sana kok," jawab Naruto, tidak suka mendengar kakaknya merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kakaknya sekarang sedang bekerja keras di negeri orang. Biaya hidup di luar sana pasti sangat banyak hingga membuatnya kelimpungan. "Oh, Kaa-chan bilang kontrak kerjamu akan berakhir bulan depan? Jadi kau bisa segera pulang ke Jepang?"

Kakaknya tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang salah.

"Nii-chan?"

" _ **Aku tidak bisa pulang bulan depan, Naruto. Bosku meminta perpanjangan kontrak. Aku tidak bisa menolak..."**_

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Hatinya mengerut kecewa. "… Perpanjangan kontrak lagi?" Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Naruto. Sampaikan permintaan maafku ke Kaa-chan juga."**_ Kakaknya terdengar sedih sekali. _**"Aku juga tidak bisa mengirim uang dalam waktu dekat ini karena kurs mata uangnya sedang jelek sekali—"**_

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uang kirimanmu, Nii-chan. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang!" potong Naruto. Ekspresi senang sudah lenyap dari wajahnya. Yang ada sekarang adalah kekecewaan yang menggelayuti pikirannya.

"… _**Maaf, Naruto."**_

Ibunya tampak gelisah, meminta gagang telepon dari Naruto. Naruto hanya menurut, menyerahkan gagang telepon ke ibunya dan beranjak duduk di kursi, menunggu.

"Kyuu, tidak bisakah kau meminta cuti selama beberapa minggu?" Kushina berbicara dengan nada kalut, lalu mendengar balasan anak sulungnya yang membuat kerutan sedih di dahinya semakin dalam. "Kaa-chan mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, Kyuu. Makan yang teratur dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu…"

Naruto hanya mendengarkan ibunya memberi nasehat-nasehat untuk kakaknya, sampai akhirnya ibunya mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya, duduk di kursi depan Naruto dengan wajah yang masih belum lepas dari kesedihan.

"Kakakmu bilang belum bisa pulang ke Jepang sampai tahun depan," Kushina memberitahu. "Bosnya juga tidak bisa memberikan cuti."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Sudah empat tahun Kyuu Nii-chan tidak pulang. Kenapa dia tidak diperbolehkan pulang?"

"Kaa-chan tidak tahu, Naruto, tapi mengertilah keadaan kakakmu. Dia sedang bekerja keras di luar sana. Gajinya juga tidaklah begitu besar untuk dipakai bolak-balik ke sini."

"Kalau gajinya tidak terlalu besar, kenapa dia tidak bekerja di Jepang saja? Kenapa harus ke luar negeri? Kenapa harus jauh dari kita?"

"Kaa-chan juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Kakakmu pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Kita hanya harus percaya pada keputusannya."

Naruto diam, menunduk memandang tangannya di atas meja.

Ibunya memang benar soal kakaknya yang sedang bekerja keras mencari uang, tapi apa memang harus selama ini? Apa memang harus menelan bertahun-tahun tanpa pulang ke Jepang sama sekali? Yang bisa menyambungkan mereka sekarang ini hanyalah telepon dari kakaknya. Itu pun hanya beberapa minggu sekali. Yang benar-benar ia takutkan adalah suatu saat putus kontak dengan kakaknya. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya tidak pernah menelepon lagi, tidak pernah pulang, dan tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi?

Pikirannya semrawut. Semenjak kematian ayah dan neneknya, Naruto merasa keadaan menjadi begitu kacau. Ibunya harus bekerja, dan kakaknya juga harus mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus dari SMA, mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya untuk bisa kuliah di universitas ternama meskipun nilai-nilai ujiannya masuk kategori bagus…

Kushina menghentikan pikiran kusut Naruto. "Belanjaan itu kau yang membelinya, Naruto?" tanyanya, memandang bungkusan belanjaan yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Iya…"

"Kau dapat uang dari mana?" Tatapan ibunya menyelidik. Naruto tidak mungkin punya uang untuk beli belanjaan sebanyak itu.

"Oh… ini dari temanku… ya, temanku… teman yang membantuku belajar...," Naruto berusaha berbohong. Dalam hati merasa mual karena menyebut Sasuke sebagai temannya. "Dia bilang kalau _tamagoyaki_ buatan Kaa-chan enak sekali jadi dia tidak enak kalau tidak ikut membantu membeli bahan-bahannya…"

"Benarkah?" Kushina sepertinya tidak percaya ucapannya. "Sampai sebanyak ini?"

"Iya!" Naruto gelagapan panik. "Kalau Kaa-chan tidak percaya, aku bisa membawa temanku ke sini untuk bilang sendiri!"

Sialan… dia keceplosan…!

Kushina tersenyum. "Baiklah, Kaa-chan percaya," ujarnya. "Tapi sekali-sekali ajaklah temanmu itu ke sini. Kaa-chan ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mengajarimu."

"Uh… iya, Kaa-chan… akan kuberitahu dia…"

Sialan… Bagaimana ini? Naruto salah bicara! Tidak seharusnya dia bilang begitu! Sekarang dia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke ke sini! Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?!

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat jam makan siang di sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto menuju ke lab biologi tak terpakai untuk menemui Sasuke. Walaupun kemarin baru saja dipermalukan oleh anak sombong ini, Naruto tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan "kewajibannya" itu. Dia masih tidak bisa memberitahu Sasuke soal permintaan Kaa-chan untuk mengajak "temannya yang membantu belajar" ke rumah. Harga diri Naruto masih tidak bisa diruntuhkan. Jadi untuk sementara, dia akan diam saja. Toh Kaa-chan juga tidak menyuruhnya datang di waktu tertentu.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda. Sasuke terlihat tersenyum puas begitu melihat isi kotak bekalnya. Senyumannya (atau seringaian?) semakin mengembang saat mencicipi rasanya. Dia menggumamkan kata "enak" tanpa suara, tapi mustahil Naruto melewatkan itu semua. Ada sedikit kebanggaan tersendiri dalam benaknya melihat kepuasan di wajah Sasuke, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan bilang. Memang benar ibunya pandai sekali masak sekalipun dengan bahan-bahan yang terbatas. Namun Naruto merasa itu bukanlah hal yang perlu digembar-gemborkan. Biarlah mereka mencicipi sendiri masakan ibunya dan menilai sendiri.

Namun, ada saja hal yang membuat Naruto jengkel setengah mati. Sepanjang jam makan siang ini, _smartphone_ Sasuke terus-menerus bergetar dan Sasuke harus bolak-balik menghentikan makan untuk mengeceknya. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk sekali, bahkan saat sedang makan sekalipun.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat ingin berteriak padanya untuk menyingkirkan _smartphone_ itu dan fokus makan, tapi dia tetap memilih untuk diam sambil menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

.

.

Gaara menungguinya di depan sekolah usai jam pulang berdentang. Naruto dengan sumringah menemuinya, melongok ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Bisa-bisa jadi masalah kalau Sasuke tahu dia sedang bersama Gaara.

Mereka pergi ke toko baru pamannya Gaara dengan kereta sebentar. Toko itu ada di pusat kota yang cukup ramai. Truk-truk pindahan sudah terparkir di depan toko dengan pintu terbuka. Barang-barang yang akan diangkut kelihatan dari kejauhan. Satu-dua orang terlihat berdiskusi dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya di sana.

"Ojii-san!" Gaara menyapa, disambut senyum oleh pamannya.

"Gaara! Kau sudah sampai rupanya!" Pandangannya berkelebat ke arah Naruto. "Jadi ini teman yang kauceritakan ingin membantu itu? Boleh juga. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jii-chan," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Naruto, huh? Kau bisa panggil aku Tora. _Yoroshiku_ _na_ , Naruto." Paman Tora tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Tenaga anak muda seperti kalian sangat dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini."

Naruto nyengir. " _Yoroshiku_ , Tora Jii-chan."

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah berkumpul semua. Kita langsung mulai saja? Gaara, tolong bukakan pintu tokonya lebar-lebar. Touji, kau dan yang lainnya mulai mengangkut barang-barang dari dalam truk, …" Paman itu mulai memberikan instruksi pada semua orang yang ada.

Toko ini adalah toko elektronik yang cukup besar. Lokasinya sangat strategis di jantung kota hingga bisa dipastikan peruntungannya pasti bagus di sini. Paman Tora yang sudah terlalu tua dan punya sakit pinggang lumayan parah menempatkan diri di dalam toko, menginstruksikan setiap orang yang mengangkut barang di mana lokasi barangnya akan diletakkan. Ada banyak sekali yang diangkut. Tokonya juga cukup luas hingga pasti akan menelan waktu sampai semuanya selesai.

Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh, mereka semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat makan malam. Sisa-sisa barang yang masih ada di truk tidaklah seberapa; mungkin setelah makan malam bisa cepat diselesaikan. Paman Tora membagikan _onigiri_ ke orang-orang, yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan penuh rasa senang dan kelaparan dari mereka.

Naruto duduk berjongkok di samping tangga sambil makan. Gaara mendekatinya, duduk di anak tangga paling bawah. Di tangannya sendiri sudah ada _onigiri_ yang masih belum tersentuh.

"Kau sudah memberitahu ibumu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Soal?"

"Soal membantu pindahan toko pamanku."

Naruto menelan sepotong _onigiri_. "Aku sudah memberitahu Kaa-chan sejak kemarin. Jangan khawatir."

Gaara mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Bisa susah nantinya kalau kau tidak bilang akan pulang malam."

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai, kan? Tidak banyak barang yang tersisa di truk, kok," ujar Naruto.

"Benar juga," Gaara membenarkan. "Jujur aku terkejut kita bisa selesai hari ini juga. Empat truk dan tenaga sedikit. Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu, aku bisa jadi tidak pulang hari ini. Kau ternyata kuat juga."

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Kau meremehkan kekuatanku," katanya sambil menekuk siku dan menepuk-nepuk otot bisepsnya.

Gaara tertawa ringan, tapi terhenti saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Dia merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengecek pesan yang ia terima. Naruto hanya memandangnya sambil memakan kembali _onigiri_ -nya.

Gaara tampak gusar sewaktu membaca pesannya. Kerutan di dahinya tampak jelas, berbeda sekali dari ekspresi wajah Gaara yang biasa Naruto lihat. Saat ia menaruh kembali ponsel itu, Naruto bisa mendengar Gaara menghela napas panjang.

Naruto jadi penasaran. "Ada masalah?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Gaara, menghela napas lagi. "Masalah kelas."

Pasti masalahnya lumayan menjengkelkan karena Gaara bolak-balik menghela napas. Namun Naruto ingat kalau itu dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah itu. Bahkan masalah di kelas Naruto sendiri pun masih belum bisa ia selesaikan sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Aku lupa bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya apa posisimu di permainan kasta kelasmu?"

Senyum kecil mendadak muncul di bibir Gaara, menghilangkan kerutan yang ada di dahi itu. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Um," Naruto mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahu. Kau harus cari tahu sendiri."

"Eeeh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tanyalah pada teman-temanmu, mungkin ada yang tahu."

"Hmm," Naruto menggumam. "Posisimu pasti tinggi ya?"

"Yah, mungkin saja begitu," ujar Gaara misterius. "Ah, Naruto, selagi masih di sini, tolong beritahu aku nomor ponselmu. Siapa tahu ke depannya aku harus menemuimu lagi?" Tangan Gaara sudah menjangkau ponselnya kembali.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya ponsel."

Gaara terlihat sanksi. "Serius?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Ponsel itu benda mahal. Aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk membeli benda semahal itu." Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada ringan, tidak ada rasa malu sama sekali. Memang seperti itu adanya, mau bagaimana lagi. Biarlah orang bilang dia kampungan atau apa, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. "Tapi kalau telepon rumah, aku punya sih, walaupun yang model lawas."

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Aku punya ponsel yang tidak terpakai di rumah. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkannya padamu."

Naruto mengerjap. "Uh, tidak usah, Gaara. Tidak perlu repot." Rasa sungkan lagi-lagi mendominasi dirinya.

"Ponsel itu sudah tidak pernah kupakai. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau pinjam sampai dapat punyamu sendiri."

"Aku tidak terlalu memakai benda seperti itu."

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan komunikasi, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau ada keadaan darurat tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"

 _Benar juga_. "Tapi—"

"Rumahku ada di dekat sini. Setelah ini aku akan pulang untuk mengambilnya."

Gaara tidak bisa ditolak. Akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerimanya.

"Karena kau memaksa, baiklah, Gaara. Tapi akan segera kukembalikan kalau aku sudah punya sendiri."

Memang akan butuh waktu, tapi dia tetap akan berusaha. Benar kata Gaara; komunikasi itu penting. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi teman sekelasnya di luar kelas, maka dari itu dia nyaris tidak punya teman. Ternyata sebagian besar penyebab dari keanti-sosialannya itu karena kurangnya komunikasi dengan orang lain.

Setelah jam makan malam, Gaara menghilang. Paman Tora bilang Gaara pulang sebentar ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Naruto pun membiarkannya, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tinggal sedikit sebelum kelewat larut malam.

Jadi malam itu, Naruto pulang sambil mengantongi amplop berisi uang bayaran dari Paman Tora dan ponsel yang Gaara pinjamkan padanya.

.

.

Besoknya di sekolah, Naruto langsung menemui beberapa teman sekelas yang kiranya dekat dengannya. Kiba yang pertama, kemudian Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, dan Tenten. Ekspresi wajah mereka sewaktu tahu Naruto sudah punya ponsel benar-benar tak ternilai. Tentu saja mereka senang karena akhirnya Naruto bisa dihubungi dengan mudah. Kiba pun sedikit menggodanya dengan bilang kalau Naruto sudah bisa mencari pacar kalau begini, karena dia bisa bertukar pesan dengan pacarnya itu setiap saat. Naruto segera menepis anggapan itu dan bilang kalau dia sedang tidak butuh pacar.

Lee menyebutkan soal Sasuke (yang notabene telah blak-blakan mengklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya), dan _mood_ mereka semua langsung beralih masam.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melupakan kejadian hari itu, saat Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto yang sedang dikerjai separuh anggota kelas karena sudah berbuat macam-macam sebagai seorang **Target**. Memang benar dia menyelamatkan bocah pirang itu, tapi… menciumnya? Apalagi di depan orang banyak? Dan bilang kalau Naruto adalah miliknya? Bukankah itu agak janggal? Mereka berdua itu nyaris tidak pernah berkomunikasi … tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan mengklaim Naruto… Agak sulit rasanya untuk percaya kalau Sasuke ternyata menyukai Naruto. Apalagi si Uchiha itu bertingkah sadis ke Naruto.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Yang jelas, Naruto sedang tidak mau memikirkan soal itu lagi. Biarkan hal itu selamanya berada di kuburan ingatan di belakang kepalanya dan tak akan pernah digali lagi. Biarkan ingatan itu hilang karena kalau tidak, Naruto akan selamanya merasa dipermalukan.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, semuanya berjalan normal dan biasa. Bahkan Naruto mulai bisa menoleransi keberadaan Sasuke di sekitarnya. Yah, begitulah awalnya sampai Naruto merasakan ponsel pinjamannya itu bergetar. Secara refleks dia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang tipis itu. Ternyata ada pesan dari Gaara.

Sasuke agak terkejut melihatnya. Dia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya ponsel."

Naruto mengetikkan balasan tanpa melihat Sasuke. "Gaara meminjamkannya padaku."

Ah. Keceplosan lagi. Sial.

Sasuke menghentikan makan, meletakkan sumpitnya di kotak bekal dan memandang Naruto lurus. "Gaara lagi?"

Naruto berusaha menekan perasaan kalutnya, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana setelah pesan balasannya untuk Gaara sudah terkirim. Dia sengaja tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke dan lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan makan. Kalau didiamkan mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti sendiri.

Tapi tidak.

"Kau tidak ingat perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" Kelihatan sekali Sasuke berusaha keras menjaga nada bicaranya tetap rendah, berusaha menyembunyikan amarah di balik kata-katanya itu. Tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakannya.

Naruto membalas, "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku menuruti perkataanmu yang itu."

"Kau _wajib_ menuruti perkataan seorang **Raja**. Apa masih perlu kuingatkan lagi?"

Lagi-lagi debat masalah ini…

Naruto menghentikan makannya, bicara serius, "Tidak semua perkataanmu itu harus kuturuti, Sasuke. Ingatlah bahwa tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa jadi milikmu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak kekayaan yang kau miliki."

Perkataan Naruto itu membungkam Sasuke, membuatnya diam dan memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Memang benar, tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa ia miliki. Ada begitu banyak yang Sasuke inginkan, keegoisannya membuat Sasuke susah mendapatkannya.

Sasuke ingat obrolan dengan kakaknya kemarin sore, tentang kesalahan yang dia buat, tentang betapa Sasuke terlalu membiarkan perasaannya ikut campur hingga membuat semuanya berantakan. Tentang bagaimana uang tidak selalu menjadi jalan keluar untuk setiap masalah.

Ia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu ponsel baru, jadi besok kembalikan ponsel itu ke pemilik aslinya," kata Sasuke, akhirnya kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto menatapnya marah. "Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" semburnya. "Kenapa kau harus mencampuri semua urusanku dan melarangku berbuat ini-itu? Kenapa aku harus menerima semua yang kau beri tanpa sekali pun menghiraukan harga diriku?" Naruto kehabisan kesabarannya.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menatapnya tanpa emosi tersirat sedikit pun di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Naruto mendengus. "Jadi sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk main rahasia-rahasiaan?"

Ada kerutan asing di kening Sasuke. "Naruto, aku lelah terus-terusan bertengkar denganmu seperti ini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" tukas Naruto. "Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah terus-menerus kau tindas seperti ini? Membawakanmu makan siang, menuruti apa pun katamu, mendengarkan perkataan pedasmu setiap hari, menerima semua yang kau berikan tanpa mempedulikan harga diriku… Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya hah?"

Sasuke diam saja, tidak berniat sekali pun membalas.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan melempar sebuah kartu kecil mengkilat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi benda itu, mengertakkan gigi lalu memungutnya. Itu adalah kartu kredit yang ia berikan ke Naruto kemarin.

"Kukembalikan itu padamu. Aku tidak butuh itu sama sekali," Naruto beranjak berdiri.

Sasuke memandangi kartu di tangannya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini," ujarnya. "Kartu kredit ini sudah jadi milikmu."

"Kau bisa membuangnya kalau tidak mau," sahut Naruto, melangkah ke arah Sasuke lalu menyambar kotak bekal itu tidak peduli masih ada isinya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat tanpa pamit keluar dari lab itu.

Sasuke memandangi pintu yang tertutup, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga meninju meja hingga buku-buku jarinya terluka.

Semuanya jadi semakin berantakan.

.

.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan perasaan kesal dan marahnya selama sisa jam pelajaran. Saat jam pulang, Naruto buru-buru kabur dari kelas, mengabaikan teriakan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Dia menemui Gaara yang seperti biasa, menunggu di depan sekolah. Mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama karena jalan yang mereka lewati memang searah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara, penasaran melihat wajah temannya yang tertekuk itu.

"Biasa lah, masalah kelas." Naruto tidak mau memberitahu semuanya ke Gaara karena ini cukup personal. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ah ini soal Tora Ojii-san. Dia mau bertanya padamu apa kau mau bekerja paruh waktu di toko barunya itu."

Naruto kelihatan kaget. "Paruh waktu?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Paman bilang kau itu pekerja keras sekali, dan kebetulan juga tokonya sedang butuh tambahan karyawan."

"Tapi… Tapi aku masih SMA. Apa tidak masalah?" Sekolah ini sebenarnya melarang siswanya untuk bekerja. Yah walaupun Naruto sudah beberapa kali melanggar peraturan itu.

Gaara tersenyum. "Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau tidak ketahuan, kan?" ujarnya. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja mulai besok. Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik."

Ya. Walaupun dia baru mengenal Gaara, tapi anak itu sudah berkali-kali berbuat baik padanya. Pertama dia mengembalikan kalung milik Naruto, lalu menawari pekerjaan pindahan toko pamannya, kemudian meminjaminya ponsel. Dan sekarang Naruto mendapat tawaran bekerja paruh waktu di toko pamannya. Sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi.

 _Well,_ mungkin berita ini bisa mengurangi perasaan kesal di hatinya karena kejadian saat makan siang tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau terus-terusan membawa rasa marahnya ini sampai ke rumah.

.

.

Sampai di pertigaan kota, Naruto dan Gaara berpisah jalan. Gaara naik kereta dan Naruto berjalan kaki sampai rumah untuk menghemat uang saku. Lagipula rumahnya juga tidak seberapa jauh dari sini. Tinggal melewati beberapa jalan dan dia akan sampai rumah dengan lancar.

Tapi ternyata tidak semuanya berjalan mulus.

Di gang kecil yang biasa ia lalui, Naruto melihat beberapa orang berbadan tegap yang kelihatan seperti preman. Begitu melihat mereka, prasaan Naruto langsung tidak enak.

Orang-orang itu melihat Naruto, saling berbisik-bisik seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu. Kemudian mereka mendatangi Naruto, lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

 **Author note:**

 **Wkwkwk updatenya telat lagi, gomen /\  
bagi yang penasaran, yup. Gaara jadi saingannya Sasuke. Tapi main pairing tetep SasuNaru kok ;D**

 **.**

 **Dan bagi yang masih bingung, aku kasih list soal pemegang posisi di kasta kelasnya SasuNaru**

 **Diurutkan dari kasta atas, tengah, dan bawah.**

 **King** – The King – Sasuke  
 **Queen** – The Queen – Sakura  
 **Jack** – Jack (Teman Dekat Raja) – Neji  
 **10** – Wannabe (Pengikut Raja) – Kiba  
 **9** – Pleaser (Pengikut Raja) – Tobi

 **8** – Messenger (Pembawa Pesan) – Lee  
 **7** – Perps (Si Pintar) – Hinata, Hidan  
 **6** – Slacker (Si Bodoh) – Shikamaru

 **5** – Geek (Otaku) – Tenten, Chouji  
4 – Goth (Si Emo) – Ino  
 **3** – Brain (Si Kutu Buku) – Shino

 **Joker** – The Target (Target Bully) – Naruto  
.

 **2** – Delinquent (Si Murid Bandel) – Deidara **(Tidak masuk sistem kasta)**

 **A** – Floater (Si Misterius) – Sai **(Tidak masuk sistem kasta)**

 **.**

 **Dan masih ada beberapa karakter yang masih belum muncul. Jadi ditungguya.**

 **Makasih udah baca dan maaf kalo chapter ini gk sesuai harapan ;;;**

 **Kritik/saran please?**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Halo guys!

Gomen, ini bukan update. Aku cuma mau ngasih pengumuman.

 **Aku pindah lapak ke Wattpad**

Untuk selanjutnya, segala bentuk update dan cerita baru akan kupublish di sana.

Aku juga akan berhenti publish karya di FFN

(karena dari faktor kemudahan akses, notifikasi, fasilitas, dan privasi aku lebih prefer di Wattpad)

Jadi, kalau masih ada yang mau baca karya-karyaku (yang lama maupun yang baru), silakan bertandang ke akun Wattpad-ku.

www . (wattpad. com)/user / AvyNikiforov

 **Hapus spasi dan tanda kurung**

 **Oh ya. Chapter terbaru dari Caste Heaven (chapter 7) udah dipublish di sana.**

Dicek ya! ;)

Makasih banyak guys untuk semuanya; Untuk review, favorite, follow selama ini.

Sayonara~!


End file.
